Witchling
by sullivansheryl
Summary: Bonnie catches the attention of Elijah, and her life is changed forever. This is a different kind of story. Does not follow any TVD themes. (adult content) (dark content) Bonlijah with a hefty side of Bamon
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: MA only please. This is a different kind of story. I hope you like it. Keep in mind some dark themes ahead.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 1**

Bonnie Bennett lived in a world ruled by supernaturals, and vampires were at the top of the food chain. Her kind, witches, usually made a very good living lending their magic to vampires. Bonnie's problem however, was that she was only 17. Witches didn't inherit their familial magic until their 21st birthday. Her mother and grandmother died several years ago at the hands of a rogue warlock, thus leaving Bonnie to her disconsolate human father. He made a meager living as a farmer, selling and trading goods at the tri-weekly farmer's market in town square. They lived off of what was earned for the week, needless to say, they were poor. It was Bonnie's job to set up the booth every Saturday, Sunday, and Wednesday.

Her father was sitting down awaiting their first customer as Bonnie busied herself polishing the display of apples. She heard a man clear his throat and her father quickly jumped to his feet.

"Mr. Mikealson, how may I help you?" She heard her father say nervously.

The Mikealson's were the Original Vampires, filthy rich, and equally ruthless. Bonnie turned around, and came face to face with the eldest Mikealson. Elijah was beautiful, tall, dark hair, dark eyes, and alabaster skin. He commanded attention, kept his facial expression aloof, and spoke scholarly. He was angelic, but Bonnie knew better. Anything Mikaelson was monstrous.

"Can I trouble you for a pomegranate? I haven't had one since I was a child."

"Sure, sure it's on the house. Bonnie, get Mr. Mikealson our best pomegranate."

Bonnie put the pomegranate in a small bag, and handed it to Elijah. Her eyes met his, and she noticed a quick twitch in his left eye. It happened so fast, she thought she imagined it. Elijah was notorious for his emotionless face, but inwardly he was smitten. This girl was beautiful, and he knew she was a witch because he could smell it on her. Her hand grazed his when she handed the small bag over, and Elijah felt a tiny jolt in his nether region. He had to have her. No woman had ever made him feel this way before.

"Who is your daughter's employer? I would like to steal her away. I'm sure I could offer a better compensation package."

His innuendo wasn't missed by Bonnie's father. "Mr. Mikealson, Bonnie is only 17. She is still just a witchling."

He hoped disclosing her age would deter the original. It didn't. Elijah was surprised this beautiful woman was so young, but he still wanted her.

"I want her as my courtesan then. She'll want for nothing, and will be protected by my family. Name your price."

Bonnie's father was shocked, and slightly offended. Though he knew he didn't really have a choice. Whatever the originals wanted, they got. He was no fool, and he saw this offer as his opportunity to get rich.

"Ten-Million"

"What?" Bonnie shouted. "You'd sell your only child like I'm some common whore?" She was pissed.

Elijah was amused, though his face didn't show it. The girl had fire in her eyes, and it made him want her even more.

"Done" He said slapping his hand down on the table. We'll leave now, and you will have your payment by morning."

* * *

Less than an hour later, Bonnie and Elijah were sitting in the back of a Bentley that was pulling thru the massive gates of the largest Estate she had ever seen. The car came to a stop, and Elijah made his way around it to offer her his hand. She took it, and he led her thru the entryway to an extremely large living room were other members of the Mikealson family were seated.

"Jess… Jess." Elijah called out.

A busty blonde woman wearing a tiny maid's outfit approached.

"Jess, this is Bonnie. She will be staying with us indefinitely. See to it that she gets proper finery."

Jess bowed. "Yes sir. I'll get her a room ready in the service corridors."

"Oh, Bonnie will be staying in my room. Get her settled there."

Jess' eyes got real wide, and the original sister Rebekah choked on her drink. The two brothers, Klaus and Kol smirked to each other. The room however, was quite. Elijah was the family patriarch, so no one ever questioned him. Though that didn't stop his siblings from thinking he'd lost his mind. Vampire's having a courtesan was not a completely archaic practice, but having a witch as one was unheard of. And having a young black witch would definitely cause heads to turn. Vampires and witches were very unlikely bedfellows. Not to mention Bonnie was nothing like the woman Elijah usually consorted with. Tall, slim, blonde hair, blue eyes, and sophisticated is what Elijah fancied. Bonnie was far from that. She stood only 5'3", was curvy, dark hair, green eyes, and caramel skin. She was young, and unsophisticated. Albeit very beautiful, any fool could see that.

Bonnie stood robotically while all eyes landed on her.

"Sir?" Jess questioned because she couldn't believe what just came out of Elijah mouth.

"I said get Bonnie settled in my room."

Jess bowed again, and whisked Bonnie up a grand staircase, down several halls, and into a room that was larger than her entire house. Almost everything in the room was white, or baby blue. Bonnie was afraid to touch anything because it all looked so expensive. When her father sold her to Elijah, she had no idea what her role as a courtesan would be or what was expected of her. Now looking around the room that she was to share with Elijah, it was blatantly clear.

"Mam your shower is ready." Jess announced. "I'll have clothes waiting for you when you get out."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. She had already showered that morning, but apparently that wasn't good enough. And what was wrong with what she was wearing? It wasn't brand name or high end, but it was clean. Jess sensed her apprehension, and quickly explained.

"Elijah is very meticulous. He expects perfection. If you are to be by his side, you have to be… celestial."

Bonnie nodded, and jumped in the shower. When she was finished Jess handed her a beautiful turquoise pinstriped silk pant suit. She also gave her turquoise lace panties, and a matching bra.

"Where's the shirt."

Jess chuckled. "An outfit like that is to be worn without a blouse."

Bonnie frowned. She's not used to showing any skin, and an exposed bra is out of the question. Although after putting it on, the look was surprisingly sophisticated and non-surprisingly sexy.

"Where did this come from?" Bonnie had to ask.

"We have access to all sorts of things" was Jess' cryptic answer.

Before Bonnie could slip the red bottom shoes on her feet, Elijah was lingering in the doorway. He cleared his throat, and Jess quickly left the room. He walked in the room, closed the door behind him, and locked his gaze on Bonnie. The way he looked at her could only be described as lustful. Bonnie instinctively backed up several paces. Elijah was standing in front of her before she blinked. It took her breath away. He grazed her cheek with his cool hand, and heat rose throughout her body. His stare was so intense; she gulped wondering what he was going to do next. Bonnie Bennett was never one to hold her tongue, and this moment was no different.

"Are you going to rape me?" she asked.

Elijah left eye twitched subtly again, and before she knew it her back was on the mattress with him hovering over her. She locked her worried eyes on his before he spoke.

"Rape would consist of me taking something that doesn't belong to me." He stroked her cheek softly. "You, little witchling, belong to me. I will do with you what I please. Bonnie inhaled sharply when she felt his erection press against her thigh. He rubbed his thumb across her bare tummy, and wetness pooled shamelessly between her legs. "But don't worry about that now. I'll wait until you are comfortable with me."

Elijah rose to his feet, smoothed out the imaginary wrinkles in his suit, and offered her his hand.

"Come now witchling. It's time for lunch."

Bonnie grabbed his hand, and followed him out of the room.

**A/N: I like Bonnie and Elijah as a pair, But I will never give up on Bamon so you could expect some in this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Enjoy. I kind of like Bonnie and Elijah together. I think she would keep him on his toes. But I will always have a soft spot for Bamon.**

**Chapter 2**

The rest of her day spent with the Mikaelson's was uneventful, but then bed time came. Jess ushered Bonnie to a bath. Because apparently sitting around the house doing nothing all day makes you dirty. When she got out of the shower, Jess handed her a pale yellow silk nighty with matching lace panties. The gown fell mid-thigh, and had spaghetti straps that kept falling down her arm on one side. When Bonnie made her way out of the bathroom, Elijah was already laying on the ginormous bed clad in nothing but silk pajama bottoms. His hair was damp, so clearly he showered too in one of the other million bathrooms in the estate. She ogled him shamelessly. He was breathtaking. He patted the bed summoning her to him, but Bonnie's feet refused to move. Jess cleared her throat, clearly uncomfortable.

"Is there anything else you need Sir?"

"That will be all Jess. We will see you in the morning."

Jess bowed, and left the room closing the door behind her.

Elijah returned his attention to Bonnie whose feet were cemented in her spot by the door of the bathroom.

"Do I have to come get you witchling?"

That nickname was really starting to get on her nerves. She bit her lower lip to refrain from cursing him out. He was a vampire after all, and she didn't really feel it was the right time to test his temper. Instead she chose to stare at her feet. Elijah got up swiftly, calmly walked over to her, and picked her up bridal style. Her breath hitched when his hands made contact with her small frame. He walked her over to the bed, and gently laid her down. He crawled in bed next to her, and raised the silky sheets and plush comforter over them. He slithered in closer to her so they were spooning, and whispered in her ear.

"So tell me young one, did you ever lay with a man?"

Her eyes widened, her body stiffened, and she shook her head. She knew he wasn't referring to sleep. His hand slid down her body, and wrapped around her front were his fingers began moving up her thigh. Her body instantly heated up, and she felt goosebumps rise all over her body. The hem of her gown was slowly rising up with his hand, and soon his fingers met her panties. She moaned involuntarily.

"So I will be the first to enter you?" He asked while is fingers lightly danced around her lace covered heat.

She slowly turned on her back to face him. "Please don't." She begged even though her body was begging otherwise.

Elijah was a monster, he never denied that. He was a vampire, it's in their nature. He would never apologize for that, or pretend to be something he's not. Still all that considered, he had never once in all his 1000 plus years forced himself on a woman. Bonnie however, was different. She brought out the animal in him, and he needed to feel her. He wanted to be inside of her so bad, it hurt. And finding out she was untouched did nothing to sooth that ache. He could smell her arousal, so he knew what her body wanted.

"Hush young one, I won't hurt you." He whispered as his hand slid into her panties, and started massaging her clit.

Her breath hitched, and her back arched. She had never been touched like this before. Her wetness pooled into his hand and another moan escaped her lips, so he ripped her panties off.

She was petrified, and her body responded by trembling. "Elijah please don't. I…"

Before should could finish her sentence, his mouth was on her sucking hungrily at her center. She lost her mind, the sensation was too much.

"Oh God" She screamed as he continued to taste her.

She spread her legs wider, and gripped his hair tightly. Her head moved from side to side, and her hips began moving against him. Her eyes watered, and she moaned furiously as she came. Elijah kissed her passionately on the mouth as she slowly regained her senses. He pecked her forehead.

"Get some sleep witchling." He said as he fell back beside her.

* * *

When she woke the following morning, Elijah was already gone. Jess was running her bath, and laying out her clothes for the day.

"A'm I ever going to be able to dress myself?"

Jess chuckled. "Don't count on it."

This was ridiculous. Elijah was treating her like a doll, or some sort of toy. She didn't like it at all. After showering and dressing, Bonnie made her way downstairs with her attitude in full bloom. She made her way to the dining room where Klaus and Elijah were already seated having breakfast. Elijah was Business as usual, sitting stoic in his expensive suit. Bonnie rolled her eyes, and defiantly plopped down in the seat furthest from them ignoring the chair Elijah pulled out for her.

"Your juvenile behavior is undesirable." Elijah said sitting back in his seat straightening his tie that was already straight. "You're reminding everyone of how young you truly are witchling."

Bonnie had enough, she was sick of the nicknames. She was sick of Elijah treating her like a child. She couldn't hold her tongue any longer.

"I wasn't too young for you to have your face buried in my crotch."

Klaus chuckled, clearly amused. Elijah on the other hand wasn't. His facial expression changed. It was the first time Bonnie seen any sign that he had actual muscles in his face. She did however; realize her mistake when she heard his chair screech across the floor violently. He was standing behind her in seconds picking her up by her shoulders. He dropped her in the seat next to him, retook his seat, pulled her chair closer to him, and whispered in her ear.

"You don't want to test me young one. I guarantee you won't like the punishment I dish out."

Klaus was thoroughly entertained. He had never seen anyone ruffle Elijah's feathers so much. He slapped the table playfully.

"I like her." He announced, voice dripping with enthusiasm.

Just then the butler came in the room. "The Salvatore brothers are here to see you sir."

Elijah wiped his mouth with his napkin. "Ah yes, show them in."

Bonnie nearly choked on the eggs that were just placed in front of her as two of the most beautiful beings she had ever seen in her life walked in. Elijah grabbed her hand forcing her to her feet.

"Bonnie Bennett, this is Damon and Stefan Salvatore. They will be surveilling you."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. 'Now he's having me followed?' She thought. 'Elijah is certifiable.' She put on her best fake smile.

"Hi… Nice to meet you," she said stretching her hand out to the younger Salvatore.

He shook her hand firmly. When she offered her hand to the eldest brother, he lifted it to his mouth and kissed it.

"il piacere è mio bello." (the pleasure is mine beautiful)

Bonnie felt a tingle throughout her whole body when his cool lips made contact with her skin. Damon Salvatore had managed to captivate her in two seconds.

"Flattery si arriva nessun dove il Signor Salvatore." (flattery will get you nowhere Mr. Salvatore)

Damon raised a brow. "You speak Italian?" he asked.

"Fluently," Bonnie boasted. "Along with Spanish, French, Latin, and Ebonics."

Klaus laughed boisterously. He really really liked this witch. A small smirk appeared on Damon's face while Stefan full on smiled. Elijah placed his hand on the small of her back as if warning her to behave. She stepped away from him audaciously, and grabbed the arms of Stefan and Damon.

"Gentlemen… Shall we?" She said walking them into the next room while throwing Elijah a saucy look over her shoulder. Elijah growled, and Klaus laughed again patting his brother on the back sympathetically.

**A/N: I used google translate for the Italian. Sorry if it's incorrect.**

**Bonnie gets under Elijah skin. Hopefully not too much for her sake.**

**Bamon flirting?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: At the request of some reviewers, I've decided to make my chapters a little longer**

**Also to clear up any confusion, this fic takes place in the present. It's just AU/AR were the world was ruled by supernaturals, and vampires were at the top of the pecking order. **

**Chapter 3**

Bonnie spent most of her days with one, or both of the Salvatore brothers. Elijah's days were busy, leaving the house after breakfast and sometimes not returning until nightfall. Bonnie had no clue what he did all day, and when she asked he was very vague. Although she was sure killing was involved. Every night he crawled into bed snuggling real close to her running his hands over whatever skimpy nighty Jess chose for her. He touched where he wanted, and Bonnie didn't complain. She actually started looking forward to it. She wanted him to touch her. She wanted him to do more, but he never did. Bonnie was beyond sexually frustrated with all his teasing.

While the two enjoyed breakfast alone Bonnie rubbed the back of his hand.

"What is it? You want something, I can tell."

Bonnie exhaled "The annual pythonissam pila is coming up…"

"And you want to attend?" Elijah cut her off. "A party… You want to attend a party for witches?"

"A ball" Bonnie corrected him. "I have gone to the pythonissam pila since I was twelve. My Grams used to make my gowns."

Elijah watched her light up as she spoke of her Grams, and her memories of the ball. The green in her eyes somehow became more beautiful, and he couldn't bring himself to tell her no.

"I'll see to it that you have an exquisite ball gown, and Damon will escort you."

Bonnie cleared her throat. "I can't show up with a vampire."

"I'm a vampire."

"I don't see your point Elijah."

Elijah was angry. He had to knock her off her high horse, put her in her place. "You feel shamed?" Elijah asked. "This is your life now young one. You belong to me, and everyone but you is well aware of that fact, especially the witches."

Bonnie cringed at his words because they were all true. She leaned back in her chair glaring at him for several minutes. Neither of them were willing to back down. Bonnie decided to settle for a small victory.

"Can I at least pick out my own dress?" She asked.

"Very well, I will have Damon drive you today."

Bonnie was excited she enjoyed the time she spent alone with Damon. He was in some ways her only friend. Bonnie jumped up, and hugged him from behind. She planted a soft kiss on his cheek as she held onto him. Something about the entire exchange felt too fatherly for Elijah. He didn't like it, so he swung her onto his lap. He fisted her hair, and pulled her in to a passionate kiss. Bonnie moaned sending Elijah's libido into overdrive. His hands roamed her tiny frame until landing on her upper thigh.

Klaus cleared his throat. "Am I interrupting?" A snarky smile was planted on his face.

Elijah stood up placing the tiny witch on her feet. He smoothed out his clothes before he spoke.

"Actually, I have business to attend to." He kissed Bonnie atop her head. "I will see you later young one."

Bonnie returned to her seat to finish her breakfast.

"Morning love" Klaus says kissing her on the cheek.

Klaus and Bonnie had an interesting relationship. They weren't quite friends, but they fed off of each other's intellect. Klaus found Bonnie intriguing, and he enjoyed verbally sparring with her. The witch was fire, and Klaus enjoyed how she kept Elijah on his toes.

"Up so early… Someone's losing his touch. I thought for sure you'd still be recovering from your night of pillaging."

"I came home early, didn't want to miss the sweet sounds of euphoria coming from your room." Klaus joked. "Elijah still afraid to claim you love?"

Bonnie chuckled. "What do you think that's about?"

She seriously wanted to know why Elijah hasn't tried to consummate their not so traditional relationship.

"I have no clue darling, but you know where my room is if you ever get too antsy." Klaus says winking at her.

Bonnie scrunched up her nose. Before she had a chance to reply, Damon and Stefan walked in.

"Ready to go witchy?" Damon asked.

"Ready" She answered.

"Shopping is not really my thing, so I'm just going to hang out here." Stefan announced. He leaned over and whispered in his brother's ear. "BEHAVE!"

Damon wiggled his eyebrows, and grabbed Bonnie by the hand to head out of the door.

A couple of hours, and a few dozen dresses later, Bonnie found her ball gown.

"Finally judgy, now let's grab a bite to eat." Damon says mocking boredom.

* * *

Seated at a small bistro Damon couldn't take his eyes off her. Her bright green eyes were intoxicating.

"Stop looking at me like that." Bonnie finally says.

"Like what?"

"Like you want to eat me."

Damon leaned in closer to her from across the table, and whispered in a husky tone, "You have no idea."

Bonnie subconsciously crossed her legs trying to keep the heat at bay. She ran her tongue across her top teeth, and leaned in closer to him. Damon eyes shifted from her eyes to her lips as he moved in closer to her. Just before their lips touched, Bonnie came to her senses and leaned back clearing her throat.

"Damon we can't. Elijah..."

"Because you belong to Elijah." Damon said cutting her off.

Bonnie felt like he punched her in the gut. It was the first time Damon referred to her as property, and it hurt more than anything. Her eyes pooled with unshed tears, but she refused to cry in front of him. Instead she acquiesced, and slowly nodded admitting the harsh truth.

The days following their encounter, Bonnie avoided Damon like the plague. She stayed in her room whenever he was around, but the night of the ball finally arrived. Elijah appointed Damon as her escort, so she had no choice but to face him.

Elijah took a few minutes from his busy schedule to see her off. He watched her get dressed, something he did often. After Jess helped her step into the puffy ball gown, she excused herself. Elijah stood up, and placed his hand on the small of Bonnie's bare back.

"I trust I don't have to remind you of how you are to conduct yourself."

Bonnie understood very well the threat hidden behind his soft tone, and polished demeanor. Her eyes met his thru the mirror.

"I'm not a child Elijah!"

"Good. Be home by 1:00 am"

"Yes dad." Bonnie said knowing how much it would piss him off.

He gripped her wrist hard, and pulled her in to a scorching kiss leaving her knees wobbly. When he pulled away she snatched her arm from his grip rubbing her wrist.

Bonnie sauntered into the living room, and Damon illuminated. She was heart-stopping. Her ball gown was pure white adorned with tiny diamonds. It was backless, and had a plunging neckline. She finished the look with elbow length white gloves. Damon was speechless. Elijah placed his arm around Bonnie's waist possessively while shaking Damon's hand.

"I trust you'll see to her safety as I would." He squeezed Damon's hand hard nearly breaking bone. "Have her home by 1:00am unmarred."

"Absolutely" Damon said wiggling life back into his fingers.

The two head to the ball in silence. As they enter the ballroom, the first person Bonnie sees is her father. He walks past her, and she calls out to him hopeful.

"Dad!"

Her father turns to her, but says nothing before continuing in the direction he was headed. Bonnie's heart breaks all over again. Not only did her father sell her, he also disowned her. The overwhelming reality of her situation came tumbling down on Bonnie like bricks. Damon senses her turmoil, and wraps his arms around her waist. He holds onto her tightly as he walks her to the open bar. He orders her scotch and himself bourbon. They have several drinks before Bonnie loosens up, and wants to dance. As she dances with Damon she notices the dirty looks, and frowns of her fellow witches. Showing up with a vampire was distasteful enough, but belonging to one was disgraceful. Her father sold her, yet she is somehow the leper.

Damon spins her around so that her back is to his front. He whispers in her ear.

"Don't let them get to you."

She nods as she continues to sway her hips to the music. After several songs, they head back to the bar. After several more drinks, Bonnie is slightly more than tipsy. She suddenly becomes very touchy-feely with Damon, and he quickly recognizes that giving her alcohol was a mistake. Drowning himself in bourbon was how Damon usually handled his problems, but the witch was a lightweight. On the way back to the Mikealson estate, Bonnie was practically in his lap. Her hands rubbed up and down his thigh, and she was softly kissing his neck. It took everything in him not to stop the car, and fuck her senseless on the side of the road.

She whispered in his ear. "Let me guess, you don't want me either."

Damon was quickly realizing that Bonnie had 'daddy-issues', but something was telling him that her statement wasn't just about her father. He continued to ignore her fondling as she continued to talk in his ear.

"What do I have to do to make a man want me?"

No it was becoming clear to Damon. Elijah hadn't officially broken the witch in. 'what is he crazy?' Damon thought to himself. 'How do you lie next to a beautiful woman like this every night, and not ravage her?'

"Stop" Damon demanded.

"Or what?" She asked as her hand traveled up to his already stiff member.

He gripped her wrist hard, ripping it from his body. "Or I'll pull this car over, and have no control over what I do to you. And I won't give a damn about the fact that Elijah will kill us both."

Bonnie giggled, and fell back into her seat. When they arrived at the Mikealson's estate, Damon had to carry Bonnie hoping he could just sneak in and drop her on the coach. Damon however was far from lucky. Elijah along with Kol and Klaus were lingering in the family room waiting for them. The vampires smelled the alcohol on the little witch before they even saw her in Damon's arms. Elijah calmly turned to Damon, and crossed his arms in front of his chest waiting for an explanation.

Klaus nudged Kol playfully. "This should be good."

"She saw her dad." Damon explained, and Elijah nodded in understanding.

"Say no more." He shook the eldest Salvatore's hand while collecting Bonnie in his arms. "Thank you." He added effectively dismissing Damon.

Bonnie cracked her eyes open, and saw Elijah holding her while Damon was retreating. She quickly jumped to her feet.

"Damon wait" she yelled while stumbling after him.

She stood on her tip toes, and kissed him on the lips seductively. "Thank you Damon."

Klaus could barely contain his amusement while Kol actually looked worried for the little witch. Elijah growled, and pounced on Damon. Elijah's hand was thru his chest and around his heart in seconds squeezing it.

"This will be your only warning, keep a respectable distance from my witch"

He flung Damon to the ground, and Bonnie fell to his side. She sobered instantly.

"Oh my God Damon, are you alright? I am so sorry."

Elijah forced Bonnie to her feet by her wrist as Damon recovered. Bonnie's eyes met Elijah's monstrous gaze.

"Go to bed." He growled.

Bonnie did not have to be told twice. She kicked her shoes off, scooped them up, and scurried up the stairs.

Elijah turned back to Damon. "Can I trust you will honor my terms, or do I have to terminate you?"

Damon nodded, and Elijah hurried after Bonnie. Damon was planted in his spot because he feared for Bonnie's safety. Klaus tapped Damon's shoulder.

"She'll be alright mate. Elijah won't hurt her." He smirked devilishly, "Not too bad anyway."

Kol chuckled, and Damon stormed out of the Mikealson estate angrily.

* * *

By the time Elijah got up to his room, Bonnie had taken her jewelry off, unpinned her hair, and was attempting to take off her ball gown. Elijah slamming the door closed startled Bonnie, and she froze. She watched cautiously as he calmly removed his suit jacket. He then loosened his tie, and rolled his shirt sleeves up dramatically. Bonnie gulped down a huge lump in her throat as Elijah stalked toward her. Her spine stiffened as he sweetly helped her step out of her dress. She stood there in nothing but panties studying him. Bonnie was no fool, she knew Elijah was pissed even though his momentary gentleness was portraying otherwise. She nervously waited for true Elijah to make an appearance, the monstrous Elijah. And just like she predicted, Elijah's entire demeanor changed with a single bat of her lashes. His eye twitched, his jaw clinched, his teeth elongated, and she could have sworn she heard him growling.

Elijah gripped Bonnie's face so hard his nails dug into her skin. He turned her face toward his, and spoke in a contradictive calm and low tone.

"Your masochism is almost arousing." His strong cold hand traveled down to her neck loosely. "You abash me by showing up here inebriated with the stench of another man on you." He backed her into a wall, and squeezed her throat tighter. "Then you have the audacity to allow him a taste of your lips. I have ripped off heads for lesser crimes against me. What will it take for you to learn your place young one?"

Bonnie looked into his eyes and saw nothing. No soul, no warmth, nothing. His thumb nail slowly ripped her skin apart from the base of her chin, all the way to her shoulder blade. Bonnie was scared shitless. Elijah licked the blood that flowed from her wound then swatted her silk covered ass hard.

"Go take a shower. You stink of Damon Salvatore."

**A/N: What's up with Elijah taking his time sexing Bonnie?**

**And Damon is not out of Bonnie's sights yet, but Elijah is no run of the mill scorned lover.**

**Hope you like where this story is going. Let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Rated MA Bonlijah get heavy, maybe a little dark for some.**

**Chapter 4**

Bonnie allowed the warm sprays of her shower water to soothe the small cuts on her face from Elijah fingernails, and the gash on her neck that was healing because he licked it. She stayed in the shower until the water ran cold, terrified of what Elijah was going to do next. She had never seen him that pissed off before. When she finally got out of the shower, she noticed Jess neglected to set out her pajamas and Elijah was standing in front of her dresser. She glanced at him nervously, and tightened the grip she had on the towel covering her body.

"Suddenly bashful?" Elijah asked.

Bonnie shook her head. "I just need my clothes."

Elijah glanced over his shoulder toward her dresser then back at her. "Is something stopping you?"

Bonnie skittishly rocked on her feet, not wanting to step any closer to him. He took a tiny step to the side allowing her better access to her dresser. She quickly took several timid steps to grab some clothes to sleep in. As she opened the very top drawer to grab her underthings, Elijah's hand stopped hers.

"You won't be needing those." He informed her.

Bonnie gulped heavily, and nodded. She purposely grabbed the most unappealing nightgown she owned, which wasn't unappealing at all. It was black, silk, and long. It had spaghetti straps, a modest front, but low back. Elijah swiftly took it from her hand, and Bonnie gulped again.

"Allow me."

It was more of a demand than a question, and Bonnie was so nervous her knees were lightly shaking. She gripped her towel tighter, but her grip was no match for Elijah. He aggressively ripped the offending terry cloth from her body that instantly began full on trembling. His eyes were locked on hers. He ran his finger down her arm then motioned with his finger for her to turn around. She slowly turned until her backside was facing him. He took a small step forward so he was standing impossibly close to her, and lightly tapped her elbow signaling her to raise her arms. She raised both arms, and he slowly lowered the silk gown over her tiny frame. She moved to turn and face him, but he held her steady by her hips. His thumb lightly stroked her exposed back. He leaned in to nibble her ear, and heat instantly rose throughout her entire body.

He whispered, "You are sure to be the death of me little one."

Bonnie rolled her eyes at the new nick name.

"But first I will slaughter any man you choose to fraternize with." His fang grazed her earlobe causing her to flinch. "Do I make myself clear?"

Bonnie nodded. And without warning, Elijah bit down on her neck. Bonnie squealed, but as he began to drink she relaxed. It was her first time being fed from and it was euphoric she wanted more. Without warning her feet were hovering the ground, and she was moving toward the bed. He spun her body around, and captured her lips hungrily. As soon as a soft moan escaped her lips, her back hit the mattress. She looked in Elijah eyes, and was terrified. No one had ever looked at her like that before. It was a look of pure desire, lust, and possessiveness. She instinctively began scooting backward. Elijah's left eye twitched, and he growled causing Bonnie to freeze.

"Elijah," she started timidly.

"Don't be shy now!" He said coldly.

She watched quietly as he slowly took off his shirt and pants. He reached for the waistband of his boxer-briefs, and her heartrate sped up as moisture began between her thighs. He pulled his underwear off, and she gasped at his size. Her body began trembling again.

Elijah knew she was scared, and maybe even not quite ready for him. But she disrespected him, and caught the attention of Damon Salvatore. He had to claim her, punish her. He ripped the flimsy silk material from her body, and grabbed her tiny foot roughly. He kissed the bottom of it then placed it around his waist as he climbed up on the bed, and in between her shaking legs. He was a man on a mission, out to teach her a lesson, and he wasn't going to be gentle about it. She read it all over his face, and it frightened her to no end. He bared his fangs and monstrous face, she screamed. He bit down on her inner thigh just below her V, and drank. He licked the wound shut then kissed her there. He kissed her stomach twice then rubbed his thumb down her warm slit to massage her beautiful ball of nerves. Bonnie was confused. She never experienced simultaneous pleasure and pain before. She wasn't sure what she should be focusing on. She arched her back, and moaned when his lips kissed her there. He licked, and sucked her like she was his favorite meal. When he slid a finger into her warmth, her legs spread apart wider. He slid a second finger in to stretch her, and the moans grew louder. She was warm, wet, and ready for him. Elijah's restraint was quickly slipping. He moved to her lips, and kissed her again allowing her to taste herself.

"I can't promise you you'll enjoy this." He whispered as he entered her slowly.

Bonnie screamed again as tears trickled out of her eyes that she held shut tightly. Her tiny hands held tightly to his upper arms. Elijah kissed each closed eyelid, and spoke softly.

"Open your eyes Bonnie."

It was the first time he ever used her name. She opened her eyes just to be sure it came out of his mouth.

"I'm going to move now. When you are comfortable, I want you to move with me."

Bonnie nodded, and Elijah began moving his hips. She winced several times before the pain was finally endurable. She rocked her hips with each of his thrust, and Elijah moaned. She felt so good, and he wanted to stay inside of her forever.

"You feel so good Bonnie." He said before capturing her lips again. He reached down between their joined bodies, and stroked her clit. Bonnie lost it.

"Oh God, Oh God, Oh God" she screamed as she climaxed.

As her body tightened around him, he too erupted inside of her. He kissed her between her breasts then collapsed on top of her. He didn't roll off of her until she squirmed several times. He leaned up to kiss her on the tip of her nose. He then nibbled on her ear.

"If you ever even think about doing any of this with another man, I'll kill you."

Bonnie sat in silence because she knew he was telling the truth. He wouldn't hesitate to end her.

"I know." She whispered.

Elijah got up to turn on the bathtub. He reentered the room, and scooped her up. They bathed together and upon returning to the room, Bonnie noticed the sheets on the bed had already been changed. They went to bed naked, and Elijah held her protectively in his arms all night.

* * *

Bonnie didn't wake until noon the following day. Elijah was already gone leaving her to have lunch with Kol and Klaus.

"Feeling okay darling?" Klaus asked.

Bonnie was surprised. She sensed no sarcasm in his tone, and his face was absent of any smirk. He truly wanted to know how she was doing.

"I'm fine." She answered honestly "Sore, but I'm good."

"We heard." Kol admitted.

Bonnie widened her eyes mortified. "So you know that he didn't take it easy on me?"

Klaus' smirk returned to his face. "Well love it's not like you didn't deserve it. If it were me, you wouldn't be able to walk for weeks."

Bonnie hit him playfully.

"All playfulness aside darling, you don't want to be testing Elijah. He has a horrible temper, even worse than Klaus." Kol added.

Bonnie raised a brow. "I can handle Elijah."

Klaus chuckled. "Well I for one do not doubt that, but can Damon?"

Bonnie sighed. They were right. She would have to tread lightly were Damon is concerned.

Hours later when she finally saw Damon, she was quick to apologize.

"Damon I am so sorry. My behavior was deplorable. Please forgive me."

"It's already forgotten witchy. No need to beg."

Bonnie smiled, and offered him her hand. "Friends again?"

"Friends." Damon answered shaking her offered hand.

"Did Elijah clear that handshake?" Klaus asked jokingly

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Klaus."

Klaus raised his hands in surrender as Kol chuckled.

* * *

Bonnie no longer wore clothes to bed. Elijah preferred it that way. Ravishing her nightly became routine. He was never gentle or loving with her, he was nothing short of barbaric. And Bonnie loved every minute of it. She intentionally found new and inventive ways to piss him off just to ensure he'd be rough with her. It was a sick game they both played so well. Bonnie did however; wish Elijah would show her some affection outside of the bedroom. She wanted a real relationship, but Elijah was none too quick to oblige her. She refused to play good little courtesan. She craved his attention and she always made damn sure she got it, good or bad.

She was in rare form on this particular night. Kol had happily filled in the blanks for her about her role were Elijah is concerned, and how Elijah was still Mystic Falls 'most eligible bachelor'. Bonnie was seething. Elijah was out searching for his suitable match while she was reduced to keeping his bed warm? If Elijah thought Bonnie Bennett would portray obedient play-thing, he was highly misguided.

"Whore? Bonnie shouted from the doorway of the bathroom as she toweled off. "You brought me here to be your whore Elijah. I'm nobody's whore. I will not concede Elijah. If you will not indulge me, I'm sure someone who will won't be that hard to find."

Elijah had his hand wrapped around her throat, and her back pressed high against the wall before another word escaped her mouth.

"What have I told you of that wicked tongue of yours?"

Bonnie smirked; happy she got the intended rise out of him. He snatched the towel from her body, and flung her to the bed. Her eyes met his angry gaze, and she licked her lips in anticipation as he undressed. He marched to the bed capturing her by her ankle. He yanked her to him. His massive hand gripped her face by the chin.

"You will be by my side and my side only however I see fit." She could almost see the steam shooting from his ears. "For eternity!" He added.

He flipped her on her tummy bending her over the high bed. He held her still by placing his forearm against her back. Her feet dangled off the bed, and her rear was prominently facing him aligned perfectly with his groin. He smacked her on the ass hard leaving behind a raised impression of his hand. Bonnie squealed.

He continued his taunt as he nibbled on her ear. "And I will continue to have you however I want."

Bonnie instantly got wet, and it was a good thing because Elijah plowed into her the very next second. Bonnie howled as Elijah deliciously attempted to annihilate her sex. By the time he was done with her, Bonnie peaked several times but was barely able to walk. Elijah observed her poor attempt to walk around to her side of the bed, and pitied her. He swooped her off her feet bridal style then kissed her on the forehead.

"Have I hurt you excessively witchling?"

He draped her over her side of the bed. Bonnie kissed him passionately.

"You wish blood-sucker."

Elijah smiled. It was the first time Bonnie ever seen him smile, and it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever witnessed.

This was a sick game indeed. But neither would have it any other way. As they lay in bed that night, her head rested comfortably on his chest. Elijah fingered her hair massaging her scalp.

"I would never dream of bringing any other woman into my bed." He said softly "You are the only thing I'll ever desire Bonnie Bennett."

Bonnie pressed her lips against his chiseled pectorals as her heart swelled.

It may not have been the declaration of love and affection Bonnie wanted, but it was a start.

**A/N: Bonnie is a firecracker, and Elijah can't get enough of her. How will Bonnie react to one of Elijah's 'lady-friends'? Can't wait to write that explosive scene. And will Bonnie continue to get closer to Damon even though it can be dangerous for both of them.**

**On a brighter note, how strangely adorable is Bonnie and Klaus' relationship? I think I will add Rebekah into the mix soon, maybe even Caroline. Let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am very intrigued by Bonnie, and Elijah. However pairing them is not the easiest thing. I hope you enjoy where I'm going with this.**

**Chapter 5**

Klaus and Bonnie were word sparring over lunch when Rebekah and Kol walked in the room discussing their plans to attend a party that evening.

"Can I go?" Bonnie asked.

"Absolutely not," Was Rebekah's answer.

"Let her." Klaus cut in. "She never gets to do anything fun. She needs to be young, and free." Bonnie smiles.

"Have you gone mad?" Rebekah asked. "I'm not spending my evening babysitting Elijah's witchling."

"Have you ever partied with a witch?" Klaus asked. "Crazy lot they are, never a dull moment." He smirked devilishly at Bonnie then winked.

Bonnie smiled. "It's okay Rebekah, I understand wanting to be the center of attention. It's easier not having competition."

It was Rebekah's turn to smile. "Now I see why you like her Nik." Rebekah was impressed. No one ever called her on her shit before. Bonnie had the type of fire that Rebekah found herself relating to. "We will need to get our nails, and hair done. Be ready in ten minutes." She says leaving the room.

Bonnie looked at Klaus, and fed him one of his own smirks. Klaus laughed. He was truly impressed with the witch. He felt something close to pride swell up in him. But before he could say anything Kol interrupted.

"Aren't we all forgetting something? Elijah will not be pleased if we took Bonnie to a party."

"Elijah doesn't have to know." Bonnie says standing on her toes to plant a kiss on Kol's cheek.

Kol shook his head, and Klaus chuckled. "Scared of Elijah?" Klaus taunted.

"Yes… as we all should be. Klaus this is not funny. You know how Elijah can be?"

Bonnie raised a brow at that. She thought she had already seen Elijah at his worst when she came in drunk with Damon, so what was Kol alluding to? Bonnie dismissed the thought.

"You worry too much Kol." Bonnie says.

"Plus Elijah isn't set to return home until tomorrow." Klaus added.

Kol conceded. "Fine, but I refuse to take the blame for this."

Bonnie jumped up and down giddily.

* * *

After getting their hair and nails done, and bonding over some much needed girl talk; Bonnie and Rebekah met up with Kol at the party. Bonnie's eyes gleaming, Kol grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor. Rebekah giggled as she watched the pair happily dance their hearts out. She wasn't the only one watching. Seemingly all male eyes were on Bonnie, some female eyes too. Bonnie was smoking hot, and didn't even know it. She wore a boyfriend dress-shirt style mini dress that fell just below her upper thigh. It was white, and only buttoned in the middle leaving the perfect amount of cleavage exposed and a slit at the legs exposing more thighs. Her look was topped off with a gold chain link belt, gold strappy sandal wedges, and all gold accessories.

Thirty minutes of dancing had Bonnie exhausted, and extremely thirsty. She made her way over to the open bar while Kol and Rebekah took seats at one of the many tables. She ordered two cocktails. She downed one, and left the empty glass on the bar. She proceeded to walk towards the table Kol and Rebekah occupied while sipping on the other one. Before she even made it half way to the table, she ran into a hard body that was snatching the drink out of her hand.

"What do you think you're doing witchy.?"

She looked up and saw Damon crowding over her. Stefan was standing behind him.

"I'm having a drink. What does it look like I'm doing?" She answered bitterly.

Damon chuckled sarcastically. "You and I both know alcohol is not a friend of yours." He handed the drink to Stefan. "Why are you here anyway? Does Elijah know where you are? And why are you dressed like that? I could practically see your pu…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Damon Salvatore." She quickly cut him off. "I don't need your permission to drink." She snatched her drink out of Stefan's hand. "And I don't need Elijah's permission to have fun." She shoved past him purposely bumping his shoulder. "Now excuse me."

Damon shook his head, and Stefan furrowed his brow.

"We'll just keep a close eye on her." Stefan said.

"This will not end well." Damon added.

Bonnie made her way to their table, and sat next to Kol. As she finished her drink, a waitress came by offering her another. She happily accepted.

"Slow down there princess." Kol suggested.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. Before she could reply, a hand was in her face.

"Would you like to dance?" Voiced the owner of said hand.

"No!" Kol quickly responded for her protectively.

"Yes." Bonnie shot back, rolling her eyes at Kol. "I'd love to."

Bonnie looked up, and made eye contact with yet another beautiful man. Was every supernatural male in Mystic Falls drop dead gorgeous? She took the offered appendage, and instantly felt his aura 'Wolf'! She gulped and was whisked away onto the dance floor. The beautiful wolf spun her around so that her back was to his front, and he squeezed his arms around her waist tightly. They swayed to the beat of the music poetically. He nuzzled his chin into the crook of her neck, and whispered in her ear.

"I'm Mason by the way, Mason Lockwood."

"Bonnie." She replied.

"Bonnie? How appropriate… You're beautiful Bonnie." Mason said sliding his hands up and down her hips.

Bonnie giggled, and turned to face him. His hands slid around her upper waist then dangerously low down her backside. Intoxicated by his scent she leaned in closer to him. Her head came to rest on his rock hard chest, and her fingers danced around the nape of his neck.

"So tell me Bonnie, what's a beautiful young woman like you doing with a couple of originals?"

Bonnie stood on her toes to whisper in his ear. "I'm a witch." She giggled feeling just a little tipsy.

Mason raised a brow, shock written all over his face.

"Their witch?" He asked.

"Not exactly… I-I'm with Elijah"

"With?" Mason was intrigued. "You make it sound like you belong to him."

"She does." Kol interrupted from behind the pair. "And Elijah won't appreciate you touching what's his. Bonnie it's time to go. Rebekah is bringing the car around."

Bonnie frowns. She's having a good time. But reluctantly she detangles from Mason to take her leave. Mason grabs her hand.

"You don't have to leave sweetness. I could see you home."

Bonnie smiles ready to decline, but Kol has ripped her hand from Mason's and is in his face in seconds.

"Put your filthy paws on her again, and we won't have to wait for Elijah to rip your heart out. I'll gladly do that for him."

Their display of testosterone has caught the attention of everyone else in the room. A couple of vampires come to stand behind Kol while quite a few large wolves linger behind Mason. This is spiraling out of control quickly. Bonnie knows this. She places a comforting hand on Kol's shoulder.

"Thank you Mason, but I have a ride." She announces.

Mason recaptures her hand. "Are you sure about that beautiful? You don't have to leave if you don't want to."

Kol growls, but before he reacts, Damon approaches. He quickly snatches Bonnie out of Mason's grip, his arms wrapped protectively around her waist.

"She's sure." He leans down to whisper in her ear. "Let's go little witch."

The pair head towards the door, and Damon calls over his shoulder. "Stefan, Kol!"

As the trio make their exit, Mason yells out. "Nice meeting you Bonnie."

* * *

"Have you lost your mind?" Damon yells as the five supernaturals enter the Mikealson foyer. "Dancing with a wolf is the stupidest thing you could have done."

"Relax Damon she was just trying to have a little fun." Rebekah says.

"Fun?" He asked sarcastically. He crowded Bonnie's personal space. "You call having that dogs paws all over you fun?"

Stefan comes to stand between the two. "Look Bonnie, what Damon is trying to say is wolves can be unpredictable."

"Oh I beg to differ." Klaus cuts in, seemingly appearing from nowhere. All eyes cut to him. "What's going on here love?" That was directed to Bonnie.

"Someone asked me to dance. I accepted. It was no big deal."

"No big deal?" Damon scoffed.

"It was far from innocent Bonnie." Kol says. "He wanted her, and now she is on his radar." He says to Klaus.

Klaus surveys the eyes in the room, in deep thought. "I'll handle it" he says. "I know a thing or two about wolves." He chuckles, Bonnie does too.

Kol sighs his relief. "And perhaps we should keep this from Elijah."

"Keep what from Elijah?" As if summoned by the Gods of destruction, Elijah walks in waiting for an answer.

His eyes meet each individual's slowly. When his fall on Bonnie's, they freeze. Ever the stoic, expressionless vampire Elijah's left eye twitches. This isn't good, Bonnie knows this. She swallows hard. She instinctively stands up straighter tugging on her very short, very revealing dress. Elijah's eyes continue on their journey until meeting Klaus' gaze.

Klaus decides to be the voice of this suddenly quiet group. 'What are they, children, afraid of the punishment daddy came to dish out?' Klaus thinks to himself.

"We had a small run-in with a pack of wolves this evening. Stefan, Damon, and I can fill you in on it while Kol and Rebekah see Bonnie to bed?"

Elijah thinks it over momentarily before returning his gaze to Bonnie. He cracks his neck back and forth before speaking.

"Or I can see Bonnie to bed, and she can fill me in on it while the rest of you get lost." He says coldly, eyes never leaving Bonnie's.

Kol and Rebekah, not having to be told twice, make their exit. Stefan turns to make his until he notices his brother is not moving. Damon is uncomfortable leaving Bonnie to fend for herself considering the death glare Elijah is giving her. Stefan places a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder; still Damon's feet refuse to move. Bonnie slowly moves her gaze to meet Damon's. She nods timidly as if saying she would be fine. Although she is not so sure of this, neither is he. It does serve its intended purpose because Damon's feet slowly retreat.

Her eyes then shift to Klaus'. He has a look on his face that she cannot read. It's one she has never seen on his face before. But then he speaks.

"Maybe I should see Bonnie to bed, and you can pour yourself a drink. I will be back in a jiffy to fill you in."

He grabs her by the arm to make their exit, but Elijah has other plans. He snatches her out of Klaus' grip. Now she realizes what the look was… concern. Even Klaus was concerned for her. Now is a good time to panic. Her breathing becomes rapid, and her hands get sweaty.

"This doesn't concern you brother. This is between me, and my witchling." Elijah says.

Klaus' eyes meet hers one more time then he throws his hands up in surrender. He'll just have to keep his ears open. He refuses to let Elijah kill her. He's grown quite fond of the little witch after all.

Elijah glides up the stairs with ease. He has Bonnie in his grip like she weighs nothing. Bonnie holds her breath awaiting Elijah's wrath she knows is coming. He lets go of her as they enter their shared space. The door is kicked closed unceremoniously by Elijah foot. Bonnie takes those few seconds to put some space between them. Elijah's not having it. He clears the space between them while swiftly removing his pricey suit jacket. Bonnie gulps. She unconsciously backs up. He follows while rolling his sleeves up. He means business. She can see this. Her back hits the wall, and she is cowering beneath his icy gaze.

"What? No galling words from that sharp tongue of yours?" Elijah asked.

Before she could respond, his massive hand was wrapped tightly around her tiny throat, and her feet were leaving the floor causing her sandals to fly off. Her back met the hard surface of the expensive hand carved table with a loud thud.

"Tell me little one, what made you think it was okay to leave the house in finery so revealing?"

He pressed down a little harder causing her eyes to bug. She wasn't choking, but she was terrified. He could smell the fear pouring off of her, and he reveled in it.

"Did you think I would be okay with anyone else viewing your unclothed body?"

He loosened his grip slightly, and Bonnie shook her head. Elijah's hand that was unoccupied by her throat moved to unbutton the few buttons holding her dress together. He wrapped one hand around her waist, and the other gripped her hand. He stood her to her feet still wrapped in his embrace like they were dancing. He slid the drees off her shoulders then stroked them lovingly. He tapped her nose with his finger, and took a tiny step away from her giving her a false sense of security.

"Now tell me… How is it that you are the only one with the stench of wolf all over you?" He moved both hands to rest behind his back. "And don't leave out why I smell it most on your neck?"

Bonnie was exposed, figuratively and literally. She stood there clad in nothing but her white lace underwear searching her brain for a plausible explanation. And for the first time in her life, she was coming up short. She had nothing to say.

**A/N: Elijah has many faces. Bonnie is going to have to get to know them all. This will be an interesting ride.**

**Also I just love Klaus in this story, and what's with Damon?**

**I'm not exactly sure how I want to explore Bamon in this story, But I do know it will play second fiddle to Bonlijah. This is a Bonlijah Fic!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Adult content ahead.**

**-Warning... mild abusive situations. not for the ****squeamish.**

**Chapter 6**

"I…I went to a party with Rebekah and Kol."

"And?"

"Umm… I"

Elijah gripped her waist, and pulled her closer. "Don't stutter now witchling. My patience is running very thin."

Bonnie gulped, dropped her gaze from his icy stare to her feet. He jutted her chin up while inwardly growling. Bonnie took notice of his wavering control, and began trembling.

"Elijah… please. I… I just-"

"You just what?" His tone chilled her to her core. She had never seen him this pissed, and it made her extremely nervous. He gripped her waist pulling her closer to him. Bonnie tried to wiggle free, wrong move. He growled then brutally sank his fangs into her neck causing Bonnie to scream out in pain.

Elijah was pissed. How dare she leave home without permission dressed in clothes only suitable for women of the night, come home with the stench of wolf all over her, and then deny him by trying to squirm free from his embrace? His little witch needed to be reminded of her place. Elijah was an ancient vampire and he had learned to control his monster within a long time ago, but young Bonnie Bennett managed to bring that out in him.

After drinking his fill, Elijah picked Bonnie up by her throat and tossed her into the shower. He turned the water on, not giving a damn about the temperature. Bonnie squealed when the cold water hit her shivering body. As the water heated, the sting from Elijah's fang marks became more unpleasant.

"We'll continue this conversation once you wash that dog's stink off of you."

He walked out slamming the door behind him causing Bonnie to flinch. She stepped out of her panties, washed her body thoroughly, and stood under the spray until it ran cold. She was still shaken up by Elijah monstrous demeanor. She got out of the shower, dried off, wrapped the towel around her small frame, and exited the bathroom to face Elijah's wrath.

He was standing in front of the large window wearing nothing but his silk boxer. Bonnie was un-fooled by is angelic appearance. His monster was simmering just beneath the surface of his alabaster skin. This was unlike any of their other quarrels, Bonnie knew this. She would tread lightly. With a tilt of his head, Elijah effectively summoned her to him.

Bonnie nervously stood before him, and he placed a chaste kiss on her lips. Confused by his gentleness, Bonnie looked into his eyes searching for answers. She found none. She found nothing, no feeling, no emotion, no soul. She was scared shitless. Bonnie prepared to take a step back as Elijah gently un-wrapped the towel from her body. Each of her timid steps back was met with one of his predatory steps forward. He stopped her movements by wrapping his arm around her waist. Her back was hitting the mattress in seconds. He hooked his hands around the back of her knees, and spread her open wide. The sight of her withering beneath him did nothing to sooth his inner beast.

He entered her slow and passionately never taken his eyes off hers. It was nothing like any of their other encounters. It was the closest thing to love making either had experienced, but just when Bonnie was about to hit her peak Elijah pulled out of her to flip her on her tummy.

"Have I not been good to you little one?" He says while trapping both of her legs between his.

Her whole body stiffened as she heard him growl in anger.

"Allowing another man, a wolf, to touch you so intimately is betraying me. No one will ever betray me, and get away with it… Not even you little one." He smacked her across the ass hard causing her to cry out while her flesh welted.

"Do you not respect me as a man Bonnie?" He asked before biting into her shoulder blade tasting her blood.

Bonnie screamed as her body began shaking in fear.

"Elijah please, I swear I did nothing wrong. I just wanted to have a little fun."

Elijah smacked her on the ass again. "Try again little one. You had the stink of dog all over you. Did I not make myself clear about my expectations of you?"

Tears were rolling down her cheeks. Elijah bit into her lower back causing her to scream out again.

"Please… Elijah please!" Bonnie pleaded thru her sobs. Elijah slapped her ass over, and over, and over again before a knock sounded thru the room. Two seconds later Klaus came barreling thru the door tackling Elijah to the floor.

"Enough… She's had enough." Klaus huffed lowly to a shamelessly nude Elijah.

Bonnie scrambled to her feet on shaky legs pulling the sheet off the bed to cover her trembling body. She backed herself into a corner all the while holding Elijah's icy gaze. Elijah still very angry lunged toward her. Klaus was having a hard time holding him back. Just before Elijah reached a terrified Bonnie, Kol and Rebekah rushed in to lend a hand.

"Calm down brother." Klaus growled as Kol made his way over to Bonnie offering her his bloody wrist to help heel her.

"If one drop of your blood crosses her lips, I will rip your arm off!" Elijah growled.

Kol froze in his movements as Elijah continued to speak.

"She is my witchling. Only my blood will pass her lips. I decided when she heals." Elijah spat, anger showing no signs of dissipating.

Bonnie Bennett has never in her life backed down from a fight but as she stood trembling in the corner, her survival intuition kicked in. She decided to submit.

"I'm sorry." She whispered so softly the three vampires present barely heard her.

"You're right. I should have known better. It won't happen again."

Elijah's demeanor instantly softened. He stood to his full height once his siblings released the hold on him. He stalked toward Bonnie, and caressed her cheek. She flinched at the contact, but knew better than pulling away.

"Please know that I do not enjoy this young one." Elijah says biting into his wrist bringing it to her mouth.

Bonnie nodded, although she knew better. She saw it in his eyes every time he touched her. Elijah was a monster, and he enjoyed her pain.

"Maybe Bonnie should sleep in a guest room for tonight." Klaus offered.

Elijah's head snapped in his direction so fast, Klaus took half of a step back. Bonnie took notice of Elijah's fast approaching mood change, and spoke again.

"It's okay… I'm okay. "

Elijah turned back to Bonnie, eyes boring into hers. "Get out." He said to his siblings never taking his eyes off of her.

Klaus held Bonnie's gaze for two seconds before heading out of the room. Kol and Rebekah quickly followed.

"Close the door." Elijah said calmly to their retreating backs.

Bonnie stood stone still under Elijah predatory gaze. He slowly turned on his heels and began readying the bed. He gestured with his hand for Bonnie to get in the bed. She quickly obliged dropping the sheet she had wrapped around her body. Elijah turned off the lights in the room before laying down himself.

"Shall we finish what we started earlier?" Elijah asked causing Bonnie to face him.

"Do I have a choice?" She honestly wanted to know.

Elijah responded by mounting her, and kissing his way down to her warm center. He wasted no time licking her pussy dry. Her climax hit her hard, but it didn't stop the tears from rolling out of her eyes at the realization that Elijah was way more than she could handle. He worked his way back up her body, and kissed her tear stained cheek.

"Get some sleep. I'm taking you out tomorrow."

Bonnie was successfully mind-fucked. All the time and energy she put into trying to get Elijah to pay her some attention outside of the bedroom, and he chooses now to do it. 'Do I even want his affection anymore' she didn't know the answer to that. Needless to say she had a very restless night.

* * *

The following morning when Bonnie made her way down to breakfast, she was met with the very concerned eyes of Niklaus Mikealson. He stood and scooped her into a bear hug causing her tears to return.

He wiped the tears from her eyes. "Don't cry love. I fancy you far too much to witness your tears."

Bonnie chuckled. "Thank you Klaus… for everything."

Klaus took her hand as they both sat squeezing it gently to let her know 'any time.'

Soon after Elijah entered the room causing Bonnie's entire body to go stiff. Klaus gave her hand another gentle squeeze. Bonnie looked up at him, and smiled. This didn't go unnoticed by Elijah who simply cleared his throat. Bonnie quickly dropped Klaus' hand, and shifted her gaze to her empty plate. Klaus didn't like it. Elijah was causing Bonnie to become obedient, docile. And Bonnie was life, vibrant and powerful. She wasn't meant to be tamed. Klaus made a mental note to speak with Elijah about Bonnie.

Several hours later Bonnie was sitting across from Elijah on a private jet on her way to God knows where. He snatched the earbuds out of her ears causing her eyes to snap up at him.

"I said, how would you like to join the mile high club?"

Bonnie's nose wrinkled in confusion. "I'm sorry… The what?"

Elijah almost chuckled. He stood taking her hand in his. He pulled her to her feet, and led her to the tiny wash room at the back of the plane. He easily lifted her small frame placing her atop the counter.

"Oh." Bonnie gasped seductively while the moisture pooled between her thighs.

Elijah captured her lips with his own, and Bonnie went to work on his belt buckle and pants freeing his rock hard cock from imprisonment. She stroked it several times before sucking on his neck.

Elijah moaned. "I've taught you well angel."

'Angel' that's new Bonnie thought as Elijah tore her panties from her body placing them in his pocket. He gently entered her while recapturing her lips. He eagerly thrusted in and out of her making her squeals in delight.

"Open your legs wider." Elijah demanded.

Bonnie spread her legs as wide as they would go. Elijah slid deeper into her, and moaned.

"You feel so good Angel… Look at me." Bonnie looked up meeting his lustful gaze. "I want you to watch me fuck you."

Bonnie instantly came. She never heard Elijah speak like that. His crassness made her melt.

Later that day the couple sat poolside at a luxurious resort on a private island. Elijah looked like a Demi-God in his black Armani swim trunks. He looked relaxed, less stoic, and he spoke to her like she was the most precious gem in the world. He waited on her hand and foot, and was very affectionate. He continuously called her pet names like, Angel, Doll, or Darling. Bonnie didn't know how to take him; yep she was thoroughly mind-fucked.

**A/N: Next up we get to meet some of the women in Elijah's life.**

**Also Klaus confronts Elijah about Bonnie.**

**Stay tuned. And keep the reviews coming. I really appreciate the input.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you all for the continued support of this story. I know Bonnie and Elijah is an odd pairing but I find them fascinating.**

**I am a little surprised at how people are responding to Bonnie. Keep in mind that Bonnie is young, and she really had no say in her coupling with Elijah. The two of them have a bumpy road ahead. They will get there though. Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 7**

Bonnie stood like a mannequin as several of Elijah's stylist' dressed her for the Mikealson's annual charity ball. She rolled her eyes a few times, but held her tongue as the incredibly beautiful woman made a fuss about making sure her appearance held up to Elijah's standards. Elijah always seemed to surround himself with beautiful woman. His personal staff was about 80% women, each one more gorgeous than the next. Every time she thought about that fact, Bonnie cringed inwardly. Elijah's playboy persona was sickening especially considering he ended nearly every night balls deep inside of her.

The dress was breathtaking and handpicked by Elijah. The crisp white color was no doubt purposefully chosen to make her appear virtuous, can't have the influential towns folk of Mystic Falls knowing he shares a bedroom with his young witchling. Frolicking with witches is one thing, but coupling with one is another especially one with Bonnie's hue. 'Why am I attending this thing again?' Bonnie thought then quickly remembered it was required of her. Elijah would have it no other way.

By the time Bonnie descended the grand staircase, the party was in full swing. She took a deep breath then locked eyes with Elijah who seemed to be enraptured by her, but made no move to approach or greet her in any way. The beautiful witch's face remained serene, but her heart plummeted. Once again Elijah managed to make her feel insignificant without uttering a single word. For a monstrous vampire who'd kill without thought, Elijah sure did seem to care a whole hell of a lot about what people thought of him. Klaus however, did not which is why he strolled over to her shamelessly offering her his hand. The young witch smiled, and accepted the outstretched limb. When her hand met his, Klaus spun Bonnie toward him and dipped her causing her hair to sweep the floor. Bonnie giggled. Elijah however wasn't amused so he growled lowly. Bonnie gulped, and immediately righted herself while trying to put distance between their bodies. Klaus sensed what she was doing, and held her tighter to him.

"Don't worry love. I'm not afraid of Elijah." He leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Nor should you be."

Bonnie nodded, but still couldn't help feeling concerned. The fact of the matter was she is afraid of Elijah. He terrifies her. Bonnie was no fool. She saw on more than one occasion what Elijah was capable of where she is concerned. But for tonight she would indulge Klaus. Elijah chose to ignore her while Klaus was standing before her proudly willing to stroke her fractured ego.

"Shall we dance darling?" Klaus cut into her thoughts.

"We shall." Bonnie curtsied causing Klaus to smirk at his seething brother.

Bonnie and Klaus whirl around the dance floor uncaringly. They ignore the glares of Elijah, and the whispers of his guest. Instead they simply enjoy being in each other's company. Kol and Rebekah watch on amusingly from across the room. These fundraisers are usually so boring, but watching Elijah squirm has turned out to be the biggest form of entertainment one could offer. After several twirls around the dance floor, Klaus bows to Bonnie gracefully causing her to giggle. He excuses himself telling her he has business to attend to. Bonnie is sad to see him go, but she is thankful for the time he spends with her. She tells him such before he gently kisses the back of her hand and takes his leave.

Bonnie is left standing in the middle of the dance floor alone. Suddenly feeling extremely lonely and exposed, Bonnie saunters off to a coroner were she politely decorates the wall. While shyly scanning the room she takes notice of the stunning blonde hanging proudly from Elijah's arm. Bonnie watches disgustedly as Elijah introduces her to the hierarchy of Mystic Falls. His hand is on her lower back, and he occasionally leans into her to whisper in her ear causing her to giggle. The public display of affection is too much. Just as she thinks she can't take anymore, the happy couple approaches her. Bonnie resists the urge to vomit as Elijah speaks.

"Bonnie I'd like you to meet a close friend of mine."

Bonnie eyes Elijah expressionless face wishing she could smack him across it. Instead she remains respectful, and plants the fakest smile she could muster on her face.

"This is Victoria… Vicky this is Bonnie. She is our family's witch."

Bonnie rolls her eyes at Elijah's half-truth. The blonde raises a brow clearly amused. She witnessed Bonnie and Klaus' display on the dance floor, and assumes Bonnie is more than just the family witch.

"Witch?" She says like the term leaves a bad taste in her mouth. "She looks far too young to be a witch. Klaus should come up with a better cover story for his bed-warmers."

Bonnie is seconds away from exploding. She ignores the menace dancing around in Elijah's eyes as she takes a step closer to the busty blonde. The ladies stand toe to toe as Bonnie speaks, voice dripping with aggression.

"I assure you I only warm one bed in this house and it does not belong to Klaus."

She smirks as she shifts her eyes to Elijah. "And I have yet to hear a complaint about my services."

The innuendo is not missed by Vicky. She is quick to respond. "You will respect me little girl. And it will serve you well to remember when a woman acts like a whore; she will be treated as one."

"Yeah well you would know." Bonnie says before Elijah cuts her off.

"That's enough Bonnie. You will hold your tongue."

Bonnie stepped back recognizing Elijah icy tone as a threat. She dropped her eyes to her shoes refusing to meet his gaze.

"Perhaps your…" Victoria searched for the proper word. "Witch needs to be put in her place. We wouldn't want anyone getting the wrong idea about your…" She searched her brain for the proper word again. "Arrangement!" She finally settles on.

Elijah clears his throat. "Of course." He mumbles before escorting Vicky in the directions of a group of his colleagues.

Bonnie waits for the duo to disappear into the crowd before fleeing to the garden on the outskirt of the property. She is slightly bent over dry heaving when she feels a hand on her shoulder. When she turns around she is greeted by the concerned cobalt eyes of Damon Salvatore. No words are exchanged he simply envelopes her in his arms. Bonnie silently cries into his lapel.

"He's not worth your tears witchy."

Bonnie sniffles before locking eyes with him. "I'm so sick of him Damon. I'm sick of all of this. I didn't ask for this. He just keeps taking from me. He takes, and gives me nothing in return." She stepped out of his embrace but continued talking. "He took me from my home, my friends, and my family. He took my choice away Damon, my virginity. I can never get that back. And now he is trying to take away my dignity. I have nothing." Bonnie continued to cry.

Damon was taken aback. He had no idea what Bonnie's story was, or how she came to be with Elijah. He ignored the anger rising up in his tummy like bile, and the overwhelming desire to rip Elijah head off. Instead he decided to be the shoulder Bonnie needed to cry on.

"You still have me little witch, and I promise you I'm going nowhere."

Bonnie smiled thru her tears, and returned to the safety and warmth of his arms.

"I wish it could have been you." Bonnie whispered.

She didn't need to clarify. He knew she was referring to her chastity.

He held her tighter. "You and me both Bon-Bon," was his reply.

Bonnie's smile spread the entire length of her face.

* * *

Bonnie spent the following three days in her room alone, sulking. Elijah left the ball, and has yet to return. He told her he was going away on business. Bonnie took that to mean he was spending time with Victoria. When Elijah returned home he was surprised to see Bonnie in the bedroom at three in the afternoon. She was usually out of the house before noon, and didn't return until just before dinner. He had no idea what she did all day, but he did know she spent her free time away from the mansion. He stood behind her as she sat at the desk reading a book, doing her best to ignore him. His hands slid around her body to grope her breast. Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"What do you want Elijah?"

"You." He answers seductively while taking the book out of her hand and spinning her chair around to face him. He leaned closer so his nose was practically touching hers. "Now!" He adds.

Bonnie leaned her head back as if she was disgusted by their nearness.

"What the fuck do you want from Elijah?" Elijah actually arches a brow, clearly amused by her crassness. "Should I just lie on my back, spread my legs, and pretend that you don't treat me like the scum on the bottom of your shoe? I won't Elijah. You can't have her, and keep fucking me too."

All amusement instantly left his face, anger quickly rising to the surface.

"Perhaps Victoria was right; you don't know your place."

Bonnie's hand shot out from her side, and smacked him across the face hard surprising them both. The thunderous sound echoed throughout the room. Elijah gripped the wrist of the same hand she slapped him with, and lifted her entire body off the floor. He threw her clear across the room onto the bed. The landing took the breath out of her. Before she had the chance to recover, Elijah was hoovering over her, knees straddling her tiny frame. He hiked her skirt up, and shredded her lace panty's brutally.

Bonnie whimpered, "No Elijah…Stop!"

Elijah aggressively freed his manhood from his pants. Bonnie widened her eyes, fear seeping thru. She was full out crying now. "Elijah please don't… I don't want this."

Elijah halted his movement at the sound of her sobs. He took notice of her tear stained cheeks, and slammed his fist down next to her head. He was angry, but not at her. He was angry at himself for what he was about to do. He was angrier for caring that she was crying.

Bonnie screamed when his fist came flying toward her face. Her hands instinctively shot up to protectively block her head. She took notice that no blow came, and lowered her arms. She met Elijah gaze, and held it for several seconds before he aggressively stood to his feet. He adjusted his clothes while stalking toward the door. Before walking out and slamming it he yelled over his shoulder.

"We're having dinner out tonight. Be ready by six."

When the door finally slammed shut, Bonnie fell to her pillow and cried herself to sleep.

Elijah angrily took the stairs two at a time. When he reached the bottom Klaus was standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Are you trying to break her?"

"Of course not," Elijah spat.

"Good," Klaus says. "Because I happen to like her the way she is. That fire inside of her is intoxicating."

"Stay away from my witch Klaus."

Klaus chuckled. "I am the least of your worries brother. Bonnie is a Goddess. The magic inside of her oozes from her pores. Every supernatural male in Mystic Falls is just waiting to serve at her feet. Don't make it easy for them."

"Duly noted" Elijah says with a small nod letting Klaus know that he understood him perfectly.

Now heeding that warning was something entirely different. Elijah was well aware of the effect Bonnie had on men especially the supernatural ones of Mystic Falls, even if she wasn't aware. But he'd be damned if he let anyone have her. He would slaughter everyone in Mystic Falls if he had to. Bonnie Bennett belonged to him, and he would never let her go.

**A/N: I just want to point out that just because Bonnie is attracted to Elijah, and her body responds to his touch, that does not mean that she chose to be with him. He bought her, she is property were he is concerned, Bonnie will fight that theory every step of the way though. If she has to be with him, she wants all of him. She is craving his love and affection and respect.**

**Will Elijah oblige? Will Elijah listen to Klaus? We will find out next, and Mason returns.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Warning yummy smutty goodness coming up.**

**Chapter 8**

Three hours later, Bonnie was dressed to the nines sitting across from Elijah in an upscale restaurant, like nothing happened. Bonnie couldn't resist rolling her eyes when Elijah sweetly placed his palm on the small of her bare back to usher her into her seat. While waiting for their drinks to come, Bonnie crossed her right leg over her left causing her thighs to spill out of the dangerously high split down the center of the skirt of her dress. Elijah caught a glimpse of her satin covered crotch from beneath the table when she did so. He licked his lips, and cleared his throat. He sat back in his seat a little while unconsciously loosening the eldredge knot in his tie. Bonnie took notice of his lusty change in demeanor, and decided to have a little fun. Yes she was disgusted with his behavior as of late, and yes she could continue to be angry, and ignore the tingle in her clit, but she was horny… extremely horny. And Elijah was her weakness. She was hooked on him. Well she was hooked on his dick, and his tongue. She was used to being serviced daily, but Elijah was away for three days straight. She could get over his barbaric behavior if he apologized, and promised to be a good boy.

The server placed their drinks on the table, and began introducing their waitress. Bonnie uncrossed her legs beneath the table making sure to graze Elijah leg with her foot. He continued talking to the waitress, but glanced in her direction. She used those exact few seconds to spread her thighs further apart knowing Elijah had an isolated view of her private little peepshow. Bonnie smirked when Elijah had a hard time looking away. He began fumbling for words while trying to order his food. Bonnie was as cool as a cucumber. She smiled at the waitress who was oblivious to the antics playing out in front of her.

"I'll have the sautéed kale." Bonnie said handing the menu to the waitress.

The waitress excused herself, and Bonnie turned her attention to Elijah.

"See something you like?" She said innocently.

Elijah stroked his chin with his thumb and index finger. A low growl escaped his lips. She held his gaze for several seconds before seductively sliding across the booth seat until she was snuggled next to him. She lightly bit his jaw before licking his earlobe.

"Apologize to me." She whispered into his ear.

Elijah lips parted slightly, but no words came out. Bonnie's small hand fell to his lap. A guttural sound choked him. Her hand began its journey upward. She nibbled his earlobe with her teeth.

"Apologize!"

"Sss…ssorry." He said lowly

Bonnie smiled against his ear, but continued to nibble. Her hand cupped the growth in his pants, and began stroking.

"I didn't hear you." She teased.

Elijah cleared his throat. "Sorry." He said a little louder, a little clearer.

Bonnie locked eyes with him, and smacked him.

"Good boy." She said while scooting back around the booth. She stood to her feet.

"I need to go freshen up." She said while walking toward the bathroom. She threw a saucy look over her shoulder. "You coming?"

Elijah jumped to his feet, and obediently followed her. This young witchling was going to be the death of him. He was doing thing with her that he never even considered before he met her. Once inside the ladies restroom, he followed her into the large stall. He pressed her up against the wall, his forearm against her back. Her hands met cool tiles, and she looked at him over her shoulder. He growled, and kissed her hungrily. She reached around her back fumbling with his belt buckle. She freed his rock-hard member from his pants. His hands slid up her silky legs hiking her dress up. He slid her moist silky panties to the side, and plunged into her. Bonnie yelped. He grunted. And they began moving rhythmically caressing each other's most sensitive parts. Her release was quick and powerful, his followed seconds later. She turned to face him planting a sloppy kiss on his lips.

"Apology accepted." She said.

Seated back at the table, the two ate their meal quietly. Elijah was first to break the silence.

"I wanted you to know that I am a man of my word."

Bonnie looked up from her plate quizzically. Elijah continued.

"I have not dishonored you Bonnie. I didn't sleep with her."

Bonnie nodded. Though relieved, she wasn't satisfied. Elijah may not have slept with another woman, but he definitely dishonored her. She quietly turned her attention back to her food. Elijah studied her face.

"Does this not make you happy"' He asked.

Bonnie rudely dropped her fork, roughly wiped her mouth with the napkin that was placed on her lap, and folded her arms across her chest. She leaned back, ran her tongue across her teeth, and spoke bitterly.

"You treated me like I was less than… Not only that, you allowed someone else to treat me less than. How do you expect me to feel?"

Elijah pursed his lips and nodded. "It won't happen again."

They continued to enjoy their meal silently.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Elijah was more attentive to Bonnie. Though still not completely comfortable with showing her the attention she craved in public, he did take her out on a date once a week. She would have liked hand holding or some sort of acknowledgement of their relationship status (whatever it was), but she wouldn't push it. She'd take the crumbs he was offering. It didn't hurt that behind closed doors, where no one else could see, he worshiped her body relentlessly. He couldn't get enough of her. And that was okay because the feeling was mutual. He even surprised her a few times with roses. She was falling for him…fast, and hard. So when he told her he had to postpone date night, she was gloomy. Klaus knocked on her bedroom door, and we he entered flashing his devilish smile, she almost returned it.

"Feeling down love?"

"No, I'm just reading."

"Riiiight." Klaus said rolling his eyes dramatically.

She did smile then. "What do you want Klaus?"

"Just offering some brotherly cheer." He said shrugging his shoulders, arms behind his back. "You know I've been reading a lot lately myself."

Bonnie raised a brow. Klaus continued. "Did you know that if a witch consumes vampire blood, it enhances her magic?"

Bonnie spun in her chair to fully face him. He continued. "And if said witch is powerful enough, that magic can manifest before her 21st birthday."

Klaus knew Elijah would be pissed if he found out he suggested Bonnie consume vampire blood, but he really liked the young witch and he wanted to be sure she reached her full potential. The power radiating off of her was formidable. It'd be a shame to see it go to waste.

"Are you suggesting I drink your blood?"

"Not my blood darling. It's way too powerful. A witch consuming an original's blood would bind her to him."

"Wait, are you saying I'm bound to Elijah?"

Klaus smirked. "In more ways than one love, but I wasn't talking about Elijah?"

Bonnie was downright confused. "Whose blood are we talking about Klaus?"

Klaus brought his hands from around his back, and handed her an old book. "I'm sure you'll think of something." He said before leaving.

Bonnie stood dumbstruck looking in the direction he retreated. After a couple of minutes, she looked down at the book he shoved into her hands. It was an old grimoire… a very old grimoire. She gasped when she opened the front cover, and in black fancy print, 'BENNETTE' was written across the first page. A tear fell from her eye. And for the first time in a very long time, it was a happy tear.

Bonnie studied her new grimoire daily. She knew several spells by heart, and she even dabbled with some potions. She wants to be ready when her magic finally manifested. She had no one to mentor her, so she had to rely on herself. The more she studied, the more she craved. She started thinking about what Klaus told her, and suddenly a lightbulb went off over her head. Damon… Klaus was suggesting she asked Damon for his blood.

* * *

Bonnie jumped clear across the room and into his arms when he walked thru the bedroom door. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. Elijah kissed her impatiently fisting her hair. He had been away on business for a week, needless to say, they missed each other. Bonnie could tell by the way he gripped her hair what type of mood he was in. He was about to get rough with her. He dropped her on the bed discourteously, to loosen his tie. Bonnie watched his pants fall to his knees when he ripped away his belt, button, and zipper. He reached under her skirt to tear her panties away. The tips of his fingers dug into her skin when he yanked her closer to him. He flipped her onto her belly, spread her legs, and plunged into her. His thrust were deep, and powerful. She moaned and ahhhed loudly. He lifted her completely off the mattress. Her ankles wrapped awkwardly around his backside. He held her up by her upper arms. The gravity defying move caused her to gasp. She was suspended in the air, held up only by his dick. He fucked her boorishly until they both exploded. She screamed in delight when he bit into her neck. He held her there for a few minutes while he came down from his high. He placed her on her feet, and she stumbled. He tore into his wrist, and fed her his blood to speed up her healing process. Bonnie lapped up the crimson fluid greedily. The euphoric feeling was intoxicating. She wanted more. Her mind instantly went to what Klaus told her. When they were finished she took a bath. While in the tub, she decided to test his theory. She looked to the candles lining the tub, and recited the incantation she memorized.

"INCENDIA!" She said.

The candles instantly lit up. Bonnie stood to her feet, water and suds rolling off her body. Shock written all over her face, Bonnie inhaled sharply. She was elated. Bonnie managed to use magic four years before her 21st birthday. The feeling of pride washed over her. She wanted more. She decided it was time to seek out Damon.

* * *

Damon was lying on the hood of the car with his arm crossed under his head. Bonnie was spending the afternoon with Elijah, but he was still on the clock so he decided to take in some sun.

"I didn't know homicidal vampires tanned."

Damon jerked up following the sound of Bonnie's sweet voice.

Damon huffed, and laid back down. "Thought you were busy?"

Bonnie shyly looked at her feet. "I was. Now I'm not."

"Gross!" Damon said under his breath.

Bonnie heard him. She hopped up on the car next to him. "Jealous?" She teased.

Damon studied her face, all playfulness left his. "Very!"

Bonnie cleared her throat, and fidgeted uncomfortably under his icy gaze.

Damon continued to stare at her. "Can I ask you a question?"

Bonnie laid back so she was eye to eye with him. "Shoot"

"If Elijah weren't a factor, would you give me a shot?"

Bonnie smiled brightly. "In a heartbeat." She said sweetly. Now can I ask you a question?

"Shoot." Damon said.

Bonnie hesitated briefly. "If I asked you for your blood, would you give it to me?"

**A/N: Bonnie got over Elijah's abuse quickly... What can I say the girl is whipped. plus I think Bonlijah sex is hot!**

**Do you think Damon will give Bonnie his blood?**

**Is Bonnie's request putting Damon in danger?**

**Also, Again... How sweet is Klaus?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry I kept you waiting. Enjoy!**

**Warning: This chapter does contain adult content. It gets pretty dark! **

**Chapter 9**

Damon sat up to eye her warily. "You're serious?" He questioned.

Bonnie remained silent, Damon rolled his eyes at her reluctance.

"What would I get out of this?"

"What would you want Damon?"

He laid back down staring her square in the eye, "YOU!"

"I…I…What?"

"If Elijah is going to kill me… I might as well go all out."

Bonnie's mouth drops open. 'He can't be serious.' She thinks. As much as she is attracted to Damon, she can't see herself betraying Elijah like that. They have come too far. Her gaze dropped toward the floor for several seconds before returning to his eyes.

"Damon-"

"Yeah. That's what I thought."

Damon had front row seats in witnessing Bonnie falling for Elijah. She was in love with him, and the thought of that pissed Damon off.

"I'm sure Elijah will give you whatever you need." He hissed while sliding off the car.

* * *

"You smell like him." Elijah says as he stands behind Bonnie watching her ready herself for bed. She briefly looks up at him thru the mirror as she removes the small amount of make-up from her face.

"Who?" She decides to play coy. She knew very well 'who' he was referring to. Elijah was very observant, and the chemistry between Damon and Bonnie was palpable.

"Cute." He says unimpressed. "Do I have to kill him?"

"No."

"Good. But he is no longer your escort. From now on, Klaus or I will take you wherever you need to go."

Bonnie rolled her eyes causing Elijah to raise a brow.

"Let whatever caused his stench to be all over you serve as your goodbye."

Her heart plummeted. Damon was her best friend. She couldn't imagine her world without him in it. She angrily turned to face Elijah ready to unleash her wrath, but before she spoke Elijah raised in hands in mock surrender.

"Calm down kitten… He will still be around." He crowded her personal to whisper in her ear as his hand slid down her body to cup her sex. "I just don't want him tempted to touch what's mine."

Bonnie whimpered, and her knees slightly buckled as he continued to seduce her. "If anyone besides me ever discovered how exquisite your pussy is, I would have to declare war." He swatted her on the ass hard. "Now go wash his stink off of you, and come to bed so I can taste it." Bonnie quickly obliged. Elijah was rarely this crass, so Bonnie enjoyed it when he was. Elijah made good on his promise. He ate his fill before claiming her body, making sure she knew where she belonged.

* * *

Elijah also made good on his promise to escort Bonnie wherever she needed to go. Although spending more time together did nothing to change Elijah's stoic facade. He gave her the world. Bonnie wanted for nothing… except him. He was the only thing she actually wanted, longed for even. Her heart was breaking more and more every day because somewhere along the way she had fallen in love with him.

"He really does care for you." Rebekah said shaking her from her thoughts.

Bonnie scoffed. "I can't tell."

"This is all new for Elijah. He's never been in love before."

"Love?" Bonnie chuckled. "You think Elijah is in love with? With me?"

"I know he is. I know Elijah better than anyone, and I can say without a doubt that he is head over heels for you."

Bonnie dropped her gaze back toward the book she had been reading, so Rebekah comfortingly rubbed her shoulders as she stood behind her.

"Be patient with him Bonnie. His heart is in it just as much as yours." She added knowingly.

Just then Elijah walked into the study holding a garment bag.

"Is that what you're wearing to the gala?" Rebekah asked.

He unzipped it revealing the most exquisite cream colored ball gown.

"It's what she's wearing." He replied holding it out to Bonnie.

Bonnie gasped as she lightly stroked the beautiful dress. "You're taking me to the Founders Gala?"

"Of course… I want the prettiest girl in Mystic Falls on my arm when I walk into that ballroom."

She couldn't help the single tear that rolled down her cheek at his revelation. Elijah wiped the lone tear from her cheek with the pad of his thumb, and kissed her lips softly.

"Be ready my nine my love." He whispered before walking out of the room.

Bonnie turned to Rebekah who squealed in delight. "Can I help you get ready?"

Bonnie nodded. And the two made their way upstairs to get ready together.

* * *

Two hours later Bonnie was having the time of her life being spun around the dance floor by Elijah. She felt like the only woman in the room. Elijah was being attentive, sweet, and carefree. They laughed, danced, and mingled. Elijah even introduced her to some of his colleagues. All this time she thought Elijah was ashamed to be seen with her, when really Rebekah was right. He's not one to wear his heart on his sleeve. She was on cloud nine, and couldn't stop smiling.

"That smile looks good on you."

A voice from behind her booms after Elijah excused himself to discuss business with a few of the other founders. She was standing with her back against the bar daydreaming. She swiftly spun around to see Mason Lockwood tending the bar.

"Can I get you a drink?" He asks.

Bonnie raises a brow. She remembered how angry Elijah got the last time she socialized with Mason, and she didn't want to stir that pot.

"I should probably just g-"

Before she could finish her sentence she caught sight of Damon on the dance floor shamelessly grinding on a beautiful brunette. He was having the time of his life, and they looked like they belonged together. Bonnie's heart sank into her stomach. She knew she had no right to be jealous, but she was.

"That's Elena. Gilbert." She heard Mason say. "She's newly turned."

Bonnie nods her head trying to hide her emotions. "I'll take that drink now." She shouts a little trying to make sure he heard her.

"What'll you have?"

"Something strong." She replies.

Mason's grin widens. "My kind of girl."

She continued to watch Damon disgustedly. He saw her looking, so he decided to up the ratings on his little show. Several songs and drinks later, Bonnie is feeling a little more than tipsy.

"I can take a break if you want to get out there." Mason whisper-yelled gesturing to the dance floor.

"What are you doing here anyway? I didn't take you for a bartender?" Bonnie replied without taking her eyes off of Damon.

"Just call me a jack of all trades."

Bonnie rolled her eyes

Mason chuckled. "I'm doing a favor for a friend… therefore, I deserve a break."

He came around the bar holding his hand out to her to which she playfully smacked away. He flashed his award worthy smile and offered his hand again. Bonnie glanced at his hand then back at Damon before acquiescing. In an uninebriated state, Bonnie would have known better. But after watching Damon fawn all over the beautiful brunette, Bonnie found herself craving the attention Mason was giving her. Out on the dance floor, he wrapped his arms around her tightly. She snuggled into his touch getting lost in the moment. She looked over at Damon, and rolled her eyes when his gaze met hers. Damon wrinkled his nose when Mason's touch fell dangerously low on her backside. Loving Damon's reaction, Bonnie allowed Mason's hands to continue their descent. When Mason's curious hands reached the underside of Bonnie's ass, Damon dropped all pretenses to stalk toward the oblivious duo. He reached them just in time to hear Klaus' gravely calm warning.

"If you wish to keep those paws wolf… "

Bonnie quickly jumped out of Mason's grasp immediately sobering just in time to see Elijah approaching. Silence fell on the room, and all eyes fell toward the dire situation fast approaching. Bonnie's eyes widened from the sheer brutality in Elijah's. She unconsciously stepped back several paces. Without word or warning, Elijah ripped Mason's head from his shoulders with his bare hands. Blood spouted across Bonnie's face. Before she fully registered what just happened, an ear piercing scream sounded from somewhere in the room just as Mason's headless body hit the ground with a loud thud. Seconds later Bonnie's trembling body was being escorted out of the ballroom by Damon and Klaus leaving Elijah and his colleagues to deal with the aftermath.

When the trio arrived at the Mikealson mansion, Bonnie wordlessly made her way up the stairs. Just before she reached the top she overheard Klaus and Damon discussing what the possible backlash would be. On auto-pilot, she stripped and showered trying desperately to wash away the day's events. She quickly dressed in an oversized sweatshirt, and yoga pants to wait for what was to come.

Forty minutes later she stood on shaky legs as Elijah entered their room. His eyes were dark, and still full of ill temper. She opened her mouth to speak, but was stunned silent by a back hand to her face that sent her tiny body tumbling to floor. She curled up into the fetal position just as a sharp pain radiated threw her skull from Elijah pulling her to her feet by her hair.

"Get up!" He boomed with an uncharacteristic loud voice.

He tore at her clothes as her futile attempts to stop him went ignored. Her pants and panties were ripped from her body as his grip on her throat tightened.

"Elijah please… please don't do this." She choked out.

Her pleas were met with another back hand that split her lip, and instantly darkened the skin around her eye.

"You belong to me witch, and it's time you learned that once and for all." Elijah seethed thru clenched teeth as he freed his erection from the confines of his pants.

He propelled forward violently entering her unprepared center. Her strangled scream echoed throughout the near empty abode, and Klaus had to restrain Damon.

"He'll kill her." Damon argued.

"He won't kill her." Klaus reasoned. "He loves her, and this… this is not our business. You have no rights to her, just as I don't." He finished ushering Damon out toward his car as Bonnie's cries and pleads continued.

"Oh God Elijah please…" She cried as Elijah continued the brutal assault on her body. "PLEASE, I can't take anymore!"

Elijah's hand returned to her throat squeezing the life out of her as he fucked her mercilessly. Her relief came by way of unconsciousness. She accepted the darkness, relished in it even.

Minutes later she peeled her eyes open as her brain desperately tried to catch up. It didn't take long as the ache between her thighs made her situation abundantly clear. She sat up slowly looking around the room. The tears came as she spotted her shredded clothes in the coroner. She lifted herself from the bed thinking of what she should do next. The sound of the shower shutting off in the next room made her decision for her. Without thinking and ignoring the excruciating pain her body was in, she ran…

Bare feet, shaky legs, and pain pulsating throughout her core could not stop her forward movement. She made her way down the stairs and out of the front door before she heard alarms sounding. Alarms she didn't even know existed. He was after her, and she knew if he caught her, this would be her hell for the rest of her life. That thought alone motivated her to keep moving. She ducked into the bushes along the compound knowing out running vampires was impossible. She somehow made it to the iron gate that led to her freedom, but it was swinging shut faster than her worn out feet could carry her. Still, she moved forward. Just after she managed to squeeze thru the gate, she felt it. His hand was on her. She felt the coldness, death touching her shoulder. She tried to scream, but his other hand was quicker than her voice. It wrapped around her mouth. She struggled against his strong hold, but all attempts to escape him failed. She was lifted from her feet and moving faster than she could see. Her stomach was in knots as all she could make out was the sound of the wind in her ear. Once they stopped she looked around and cried. She was standing in the Mikealson garage. Her body began trembling as she turned around to face him.

"Going somewhere love?" She heard Klaus' voice say.

Relief washed over her as she realized he wasn't Elijah.

"You cannot run from him darling… He will always find you. He won't stop looking until he finds you."

Bonnie cried harder than she ever had in her life. Klaus took in her battered appearance, and his non-beating her broke. Tears stained her cheeks, she had a black eye, a busted lip, bloody feet, bruised legs, and blood was running down her inner thigh. Klaus pinched the bridge of his nose, and looked up toward the ceiling. He was at war with himself, struggling between doing the right thing and being loyal to his brother. He took another look at her, and without another thought his decision was made. He wrapped her in his arms a sped off the compound. He held her tightly as he ran undetected thru town only stopping when he reached the edge of Mystic Falls. He wrapped his jacket around her shoulders as they walked thru the woods toward the Salvatore boarding house. When they reached the porch, he handed her his wallet which had about seven hundred dollars cash plus several credit cards.

"Take what you need love… Damon will take you where you need to go. Head south. New Orleans is full of witches that will be willing to help you."

He turned to leave, but Bonnie quickly wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank You Klaus. I will never forget you."

Klaus winked at her before speeding off back towards the woods. Bonnie knocked on the door, and several moments later Damon answered. A small gasp escaped his lips at the sight of her.

"Damon." Bonnie cried before throwing herself into his arms.

**A/N: Let me know what you think. Do you think Elijah will catch up to Bonnie?**

**Will Bonnie hook up with Damon? Do you want her to?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: You all have been awesome sticking with my stories. I know my updates aren't as frequent as they used to be, and I have no excuses to offer... Just know that I will never abandon a story.**

**:Also know that my mind is nowhere near full of roses and butterflies. Sometimes it's a sick, deliciously depraved place. I do not promise happy endings, or character retribution. I go where the story takes me. With that being said, enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

Bonnie ran thru the French Corridor alley as fast as her petite legs would carry her. She jumped into his arms, and wrapped her entire body around his. She held on to him tightly because she had never been so happy to see someone in her entire life. The last time she saw him, he was caring her thru the woods to leave her on Damon Salvatore's doorstep. He rescued her that night, and she would be forever grateful…that was a little over three years ago.

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked breathlessly.

Klaus smirked. "For you… I came for you love."

Bonnie's heart plummeted. If he was here for her, that only meant one thing. Elijah sent him! "What do you mean you came for me?"

"Surely the witches you've spent all this time with have been teaching you? Have you learned nothing of blood oaths, blood bonds?"

Bonnie was dumbstruck. "What are you talking about Klaus?"

"You are bound to Elijah by blood. That cannot be undone. You were also promised to him, a contract signed in blood by your family patriarch. Your life belongs to him love. No amount of time apart will change that."

Bonnie cringed. She hated being thought of as property. It was unnerving, but there was very little she could do about it. It's just the way things were in their world. Still, she couldn't just sit back and do nothing?

As if reading her mind, Klaus spoke again. "No point in running darling. He will always know where you are. He has let you have your time, but he will come to claim you on this eve of your 21st birthday."

Bonnie was seething. "So you've come to what, warn me?"

Klaus cut her off, "to prepare you."

"Prepare me for what?" Bonnie yelled. "To be humiliated, beat, raped, what exactly do you mean to prepare me for Klaus?"

"Somehow I knew our reunion would be dramatic." A husky voice from her past came from behind her.

Bonnie spun on her heels, butterflies dancing around in her belly. "Damon!" She whispered.

She hadn't seen him since that night three years ago when he drove her to New Orleans in his 1969 Chevy Camaro Convertible. The car ride had been silent, except for her quiet sobs. When they arrived in New Orleans, Damon had taken her to the home of Isadora Roche. He carried her into the French Corridor home, planted her on a guest bed, kissed her temple, and let her know that he had to get back before Elijah noticed he was missing. Before disappearing out of her life, he also let her know that Elijah would come for her one day. He didn't want to give her false hope. Her escape from Elijah was never meant to be a permanent situation. Still, Bonnie spent over three years away from her own personal monster living with, and learning from one of the most powerful witches in Louisiana. It made her feel safe.

"New Orleans has been good to you Bennett." Damon said while sauntering toward her.

Bonnie pulled him into a shy hug that lasted a little longer than an innocent hug between friends should.

"I've missed you Salvatore." She whispered into his ear before pulling away.

Bonnie wiped a stray tear from her eye before turning her attention back to Klaus. Excepting her fate, Bonnie said. "When do we leave? I would like to at least say goodbye to Isadora."

Klaus smirked. "Dramatic goodbyes are not necessary love. You won't be going far."

"But I thought you said…"

Klaus cut her off. "The Mikealson's are moving to NOLA."

Bonnie didn't know how to feel about that. On the one hand she was happy to stay in the city that she had called home for the past three years, but would she still be able to enjoy it. Would she still be allowed to practice her magic with Isadora, or hang out with the few people she had come to call friends? Would she be able to attend the many festivities important to all witches in New Orleans? Probably not, Elijah never did allow her much freedom. A beautiful prison was all she had to look forward to.

Bonnie let out an exaggerated breath. "Should I pack my things?"

"No need love. Everything you will need is at the plantation, and Roche has already been notified."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Of course you thought of everything." She said sarcastically.

"Damon will see you to the plantation… I have hearts to break."

Despite how she was feeling, Bonnie's lips turned upward slightly. "I've missed you Klaus." She said before he sped off calling "later darling" over his shoulder.

Bonnie turned her attention back to Damon who offered his arm. She curtsied mockingly before taking his arm in hers. Damon led them out of the alley, but instead of his beauty of a Camaro, a black town car with dark tented windows awaited them. The driver got out of the vehicle to open the door for the two supernaturals.

"This is different, and not you." Bonnie said as the two were chauffeured away.

"A lot of time has passed little witch." Damon told her while tapping the tip of her nose. "A lot has changed."

Bonnie's nose wrinkled upward. "Like what?" She questioned.

"You'll discover all of that soon enough."

"Fine!" Bonnie exclaimed, fire dancing in her viridian eyes.

Damon chuckled. "You've definitely changed. I can't put my finger on it though." Damon admits. He eyes her warily. "I like it though. I can practically taste your power on my tongue." He subconsciously licks he lips. "You even move different, more sensual… seductive. It's sexy as hell!" He tells her, no sense of joking in his tone.

Bonnie scooted closer to him, too close. She allowed her lips to graze his left lobe as she whispered in his ear. "So what… you want me now Damon?"

She was playing a dangerous game. Damon knew this, but he was never one to back down from a challenge. He looked her directly in the eyes, and held her gaze for several agonizingly long moments. His normally sapphire eyes were now nearly black with lust.

"I always have." He tells her, his regard moving to her lips.

The movement was slight, but she noticed it. Of course she noticed. She is sex on legs, a temptress of the most dangerous variety. Just before their lips connected, the partition window began its decline causing the witch to right herself in her seat.

"Should I pull up to the front, or around to the back Mr. Salvatore?" The unenlightened driver asked.

"The front's fine." Damon bellowed inciting Bonnie's giggles.

"Somebody's bitter." Bonnie teased.

Damon gave her a tight smile. "Yeah, and I see somebody has clearly gotten over her 'ordeal'!" Damon air quoted.

Bonnie leaned back into his personal space. "You have no idea blue eyes." She purred into his ear seductively.

The crotch of his pants instantly tightened. Yeah she had definitely changed. Sweet, innocent, naïve little Bonnie Bennett was gone, and in her place stood a woman, strong, fierce…oozing sensuality. Bonnie Bennett was pure sin, and she knew it. Damon was curious as to what happened to her over the last three years. What brought on this subtle, but drastic change? He cleared his throat, and quickly exited the vehicle before he did something he would not actually regret but would definitely be killed for. 'Honestly, it might be worth it?' He thought briefly before offering the young witch his hand.

Damon escorted Bonnie into the large home where they were met by several faces, two she knew well while the other two twin faces were foreign. But for some reason Bonnie felt like she had seen them somewhere before. Her brain automatically dubbed them 'thing one and thing two.'

"The coveted witch returns." Kol beamed as he scooped her up in his arms, spinning her around several times. "I've missed you like crazy darling."

"I've missed you too Kol." Bonnie chuckled.

"And me, have you missed me witchling?" Rebekah asked coming toward her to engulf her in a hug.

"Of course I've missed you Blondie." Bonnie replied while returning the hug.

"Hi, I'm Elena." A mousy voice squeaked from behind Bonnie causing her to turn around and address the twin faces in the room.

Bonnie smiled tightly, not knowing who this girl was. She was wary of strangers, especially vampire ones.

Damon wrapped his arm around the squeaky voiced girl causing Bonnie's left brow to rise ever so slightly. Her poker face was good because on the inside her blood was boiling. She finally remembered where she recognized mousy voice from…the Founders Ball. Thing one was the girl Damon was shamelessly grinding on that freight-filled night.

"Elena is my girlfriend." Damon announced uncomfortably. "And her doppelganger over there is Katherine Mikealson."

'Mikealson?' Bonnie's brain was desperately trying to figure out how this lady was a Mikealson when thing two spoke up.

"I'm Elijah wife."

'WIFE?' Bonnie was seething. 'He had a wife? Then what the hell did he want with her?' Bonnie should win some type of award because her acting skills were in rare form tonight. She smiled, and offered thing two her hand, "Nice to meet you Mrs. Mikealson." Bonnie says.

Katherine rolls her eyes, and saunters towards the back of the house leaving Bonnie's hand hanging.

"Oookay?" Bonnie grits out before turning her attention back to Damon. She'd chalk 'thing two's attitude up to her just being a vampire. Vampire's always looked down on witches after all.

"My room?" She asked, not sure how much longer she could save face.

"Damon maybe you she let Rebekah show Bonnie to her room?" Mousy announced.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, but turned to face Rebekah. Rebekah escorted Bonnie up the dramatic staircase, and all the way down the expansive hall. At the end was a door that led to another set of stairs, but they were much more understated. The duo headed up the stairs that eventually opened up to a massive attic/loft area. It was set up like an apartment, complete with a luxury bathroom, kitchen, a studio style bed area, and living area with a 60 inch flat screen television. Someone was overcompensating. 'Was this Elijah's sorry ass excuse of an apology?'

"Is all this for me?" Bonnie joked.

"Elijah wanted nothing but the best for you. He is very sorry about how things ended…"

Bonnie cut her off by raising her hand. "I'm really not interested in knowing anything about Elijah. I am only here because I have no other choice. I never had one."

Rebekah nods her understanding. She truly sympathizes with the young witch. "I'm sorry Bonnie." Rebekah says truthfully.

"Bonnie studies the blondes face, and knows that she is telling the truth. "It's not your fault. You didn't make the laws. I am what I am. I was born a witch, and I am proud of that. I just wish this wasn't my reality."

Rebekah plants a kiss on Bonnie's cheek before retreating. When the female vampire got to the bottom of the stairs, Bonnie heard the door lock.

"Seriously?" She yelled.

"Sorry." Rebekah yelled back. "Elijah orders."

Bonnie used about an hour to take in her surroundings, from the lavish bathroom to the fully stocked walk in closet. She rolled her eyes dramatically when she appraised the clothes. Everything was satiny, silky, or just plain not her. She exhaled lowly before speaking the Latin phrase… "recensere!" Before her eyes, her entire wardrobe changed in to something a little more her. The silky satiny pantsuits became the cottony, flowy bohemian style skirts and dresses she had become fond of. If she couldn't control her own freedom, the least she could do was control her own wardrobe.

Two seconds later, she was making her way down the narrow staircase. She placed her hand on the doorknob, "apertus!" She whispered, and the door creaked open.

She made her way down the long hallway and grand staircase, thru the massive sitting room and foyer, and out the front door. Escape wasn't her goal. She knew Elijah would find her wherever she fled. She just wanted to explore her surroundings, so she did. The plantation was just that… a plantation. Bonnie could almost feel the sorrowful energy of her African ancestors who suffered at the hands of men who enslaved them. She mourned the men, woman, and children who were thought of as less than human just because they happened to have more melanin in their skin. But that was hundreds of years ago during a time when the world was ruled by humans. Now that the world is ruled by supernaturals, her fate wasn't a vast contrast. Sure the world had changed drastically, but individuals were still classified by race, gender, and social class. Only now they were also classified by being. Her essential nature was her downfall, and there wasn't a thing she could do about it. Not only was she black, and female, she was also a witch. She couldn't get any lower on the status pyramid. Bonnie took in her surrounding one last time before retreating back toward her fate. She imagined all the things her ancestors must have gone thru, and everything it took to fight for equality. 'Equality? Yeah right!' She thought to herself. Irony was a bitch.

She decided to take an alternate route, and headed for the back of the house. She opened the door that led into the insanely large kitchen, and ran face first into the rock hard chest of Elijah Mikealson. She thought she was ready for this. In her mind she had abdicated to her inevitability, but apparently her nerves didn't get the memo. Her knees became weak. Her breath caught in her throat. And her palms were sweaty. She hadn't felt this vulnerable in over three years. She was now powerful, head strong, and for the most part fearless. Only one man could reduce her to this… this quivering mass of woe, and he was standing in front her with his hands poised at her hip in case she fell. Murky eyes met green ones.

"Elijah!" She somehow managed to voice.

"Miss Bennett….."

**A/N: dun dun dun! LOL. Hey, I had to end it somewhere. **

**:So, Elijah married? Yeah that actual happened.**

**:Elena and Katherine? Under the same roof? Poor Bonnie.**

**:At least she has her magic, and her 21st birthday is coming up. That means more power. I can hardly contain my excitement.**

**Anyhow let me know what you think. R and R!**

**Thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: It's been a while. I hope you all are well, and still following this story.**

**Chapter 11**

Excitement danced in his dark orbs, and the thought of his arousal disgusted her. The nerve of him… after all he put her thru? Not to mention breaking his promise, and taking a wife.

"Elijah!" Bonnie addressed him stoically as she righted herself.

"Ms. Bennett!" Elijah replied almost breathlessly. She was even more beautiful than he remembered.

He took her in from head to toe, and Bonnie shivered. She hated the way her body responded to him. She was melting from just a look. She remembered how much her body craved him, and she felt conflicted. How could she still want him after the hell he put her thru? How could she still love him? Not wanting to give her feelings another thought, Bonnie quickly excused herself.

She made it up to her room without further complications, and began pacing. Before she had time to settle into any malicious thoughts, there was a firm tapping at her door. With a flick of her wrist the door unlocked.

"Impressive." Klaus teased. "Your magic is already strong, and with your Birthday still a day away you have yet to receive your ancestral magic. From the moment we met, I knew you were special."

"Klaus." Bonnie whispered, relieved. She flung herself into his arms and let a few sobs escape.

Klaus rubbed her back soothingly. "Hush now darling. Elijah is not worth your tears."

Bonnie chuckled lightly, wiping away her tears with her shirt sleeve. "Why has fate tied me to the wrong brother?"

Klaus raised a brow. "Stop teasing love, my heart can't take it. Besides, I'm every bit the monster."

"I hate him." Bonnie pouted.

Klaus chuckled. "Don't waste your energy on such a meaningless emotion."

Klaus tapped her on the nose.

"You're a powerful witch, time to start acting like one."

A bright smile broke out across Bonnie's face. This was the first time anyone called her witch instead of 'witchling.' He bowed as a sign of respect. Then lifted her hand to his lips. Bonnie blushed furiously. Maybe in another life she could have been happy with Klaus. He understood her. They were kindred spirits, and he was able to lift her spirits in the manner of minutes.

On his way out of the room, Klaus playfully swatted Bonnie on her rear-end causing her to gasp.

"Your ass is thicker." He said with a flirty wink of the eye. "So is your tits."

Bonnie's mouth dropped open, but no words came out. She was speechless. Klaus was never this krass with her.

"Your thighs and hips are shapelier, and you move different." He added. "Makes me wonder what you've been doing while away from us?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Not what you're implying." She scolded. "I took up dancing."

"Dancing?" Klaus questioned.

"Not like that." Bonnie laughed. "Hip Hop, Ballet, Jazz… Dancing." Bonnie explained.

Klaus smiled. "Good, I'd hate to have to kill someone."

Bonnie raised her brow.

"Okay, I'd love to kill someone." Klaus joked. "You are stunning." He admitted. "Use that. Give Elijah hell." Klaus said before heading out the door.

* * *

"Why are we doing this?" Katherine whined while listening to Rebekah discuss the details of Bonnie's surprise party.

"Because Bonnie is family, and it's her eighteenth birthday." Rebekah said standing to her feet, readying herself for a fight.

"Calm down sister." Kol tried to intervene, but Katherine wouldn't back down. She also stood to her feet.

"Family?"

"Yes, Family." Rebekah stood toe to toe with Katherine. She'd been waiting for a reason to throttle the spoiled 'wife-for-hire.'

"Ladies!" Elijah quickly intervened, tone warning.

"Bekah, please continue." Elijah coaxed. He too wanted Bonnie's coming of age celebration to be special. Bonnie was precious to him, and he'd wronged her. He needed to try to make things right with her.

Katherine rolled her eyes. She hated witches. They were judgemental, prideful, and conniving. And there was something about this particular witch that grated her nerves. The Mikaelson's, all of them, seemed to dote on Bonnie. Katherine would have to put her in her place.

* * *

Stefan and Damon were tasked with chauffeuring Bonnie to Madame Noir's dress shop near Tulane. Stefan's midnight blue town car was idling out front awaiting Bonnie. Perched inside was Stefan, Damon, and Elena. Bonnie rolled her eyes when she stepped outside, and saw the trio. Damon was quick to exit the car to open her door.

"It's a little crowded in here." Bonnie sassed as she slid into the passenger seat next to Stefan.

"Play nice Bon." Stefan said. He scooped her up into a tight embrace. 'I've missed you."

Now it was Damon's turn to roll his eyes. This didn't go unnoticed by Elena.

As he started the car and headed down the driveway Stefan asked, "So what type of dress are you looking for Bon?"

Again Damon rolled his eyes. His brother was getting on his last nerve flirting with Bonnie.

"Something sexy… something that screams fuckable." Bonnie answered huskily. She was looking directly into Damon's aqua eyes thru the sunshade mirror.

Damon shifted in his seat. His pants were becoming increasingly tight in the groin area. Stefan glanced at his brother thru the rearview mirror, enjoying his brother's agitation. Elena placed a loving hand on his knee, and looked at him questioningly. She had never seen Damon fidget.

Stefan decided to goad his brother. "Need some help in the dressing room?"

Bonnie smiled brightly. "Absolutely." She was playing along, and enjoying every nuance of Damon's squirming.

"Elijah would kill you." Damon hissed under his breath to his brother forgetting that he wasn't the only supernatural in the car with impeccable auditory range.

Elena furrowed her brow. 'Why would Elijah care about who went into the dressing room with the young witch?' better yet 'why did Damon seem to care?' With that thought in mind, the brunette vampire looked up to scrutinize the Mikaelson's witch. 'She was cute, but not really covet worthy.' Elena thought. She saw no need to compete with the young witch. She and Damon had been together for three years, and he never once looked at another woman. Plus, from what Elena was told, Vampires didn't make a habit of bedding witches. They were considered peasants, ranked barely above humans who were used mostly for food. Elena herself was among the rare two percent allowed to be turned. Being the doppleganger of a half-century old vampire also worked in her favor. And after spending nearly four years as a vampire, she too was feeling superior. The Mikaelson's young witch had nothing on her.

* * *

Bonnie was in her room getting ready for the party when Elijah slithered in. She rolled her eyes. She knew he'd find his way to her quarters eventually. Although she was nervous about being alone with him, she didn't let it show on her face. Plus she was too elated about her coming of age celebration. She would be at full power come midnight. Nothing could break her spirits at this point, not even Elijah.

"I trust you'll behave tonight?" Elijah warned.

"Trust what you want Elijah!" Bonnie sassed. Elijah could piss her off in the matter of seconds. After all the broken promises, and broken trust, Bonnie was tired of putting up with his ill-treatment of her. She loved him with all her heart, but he chose to stomp on it.

Elijah's only response to her deliberate disrespect was a slightly arched brow on his ever stoic face.

"You're angry with me." He started. "And you have every right to be. What I did to you was barbaric. No one deserves that."

"Is that supposed to be an apology?" Bonnie snapped "I bled for four days Elijah." A tear escaped her eye, but she was quick to wipe it away. To her, tears were a sign of weakness. She didn't want to be weak anymore. "You hurt me Elijah. I trusted you, and you hurt me." She whispered.

Elijah was quick to embrace her. She allowed him to hold her . He kissed her several times atop her head before speaking again. "I'm sorry little witch. I allowed my anger to get the best of me. Please forgive me?"

Bonnie scoffed, and backed up several paces. "You got married." She said disgustedly. "You promised me you wouldn't do that. Why am I here Elijah?" Bonnie yelled, her anger getting the best of her.

"You are here because you belong to me little witch." And there it was, the cold hard truth. She was nothing more than property. "You are here because I want you here."

"Why?" Bonnie asked tiredly.

"I have gone without you for long enough. This is your home. You are where you belong."

Another tear slid down Bonnie's face. "Please Elijah, just let me go. I don't want to be here."

Elijah just turned on his heel to head for the door. "Be down at nine." Elijah spat before leaving the room. As the door clicked shut, Bonnie made a decision to follow Klaus' advice where Elijah was concerned. She was going to give him hell!

* * *

The party was in full swing, but Elijah couldn't seem to relax. Bonnie's words had stirred up a knot deep in the pit of his stomach. He would never let her go. The three years she spent without him was far too long. He only let her do that because he felt he owed her. He should have never taken his anger out on her body. She was a fragile little thing, and the night he spent punishing her so brutally was forever engraved into his memory. It was the only thing in life he regretted. Still, letting her go was out of the question. She was his, and that would never change.

He had a lot riding on this gathering. Yes, he wanted to make Bonnie's coming of age celebration memorable, but it was also a chance to congregate with all the supernatural heavy-hitters. Elijah was making a power play, and he needed them on his side to do it. At the last Founder's celebration Elijah name was thrown into the pot as a candidate for Sultan. A prestigious position, and the first the supernatural world has ever seen. Vampires wanted to preserve their place at the top of the food chain, establishing a monarchy was necessary. Elijah would stop at nothing to gain the title of Sultan. It is why he married Katherine. A wife from a lineage almost as old as his own would strengthen his standing with the voting committee. The election was only weeks away, and a party of this magnitude gave him one last chance to rub elbows with the voters. So far, they all seemed impressed. And if Bonnie was as powerful as she always smelled, she would be receiving a shitload of magic come midnight. That display alone should catapult him to frontrunner.

* * *

Bonnie descended the stairs at exactly nine p.m. She was wearing a virgin white grecian style gown. One shoulder was bare while the other was draped in a shimmery sheer fabric the danced down to her wrist. That same sheer fabric made up the entire right side of the dress allowing a sinful view of her form. The gown left just enough to the imagination because from where he stood, Elijah could tell that his taunting little witch forwent undergarments of any kind. He watched her drool worthy strut down the steps as the M.C. announced her. He offered his hand, and she dutifully curtsied before him before taking it.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, my witch!" Elijah introduced proudly, and the crowd went wild.

"Well played little witch." Elijah whispered in her ear sending unwanted chills down her spine.

"I aim to please." Bonnie mocked dryly.

"Behave!" Elijah warned one last time before releasing her to take up his spot next to his wife.

Bonnie smiled tightly before making her way over to the bar.

"Go easy tonight." The Klaus' voice came from behind her. "Come midnight you will be hopped up on magic. Alcohol won't mix well with that."

Bonnie nodded. She trusted Klaus, so she put her glass down.

"At least dance with me." She asked holding her hands out for him to take.

Klaus quickly obliged. Bonnie spent the rest of her night dancing with Kol, Klaus, and Stefan. She even managed to get a few in with Damon before his mousy girlfriend could no longer contain her jealousy. He took her home promising to return before midnight.

"Nothing but death could keep me from it." He proclaimed. Quoting one of their favorite movies.

Bonnie laughed. "I'll hold you to that blue eyes." Bonnie flirted openly. Oh he was definitely coming back because if he was reading Bonnie right, she was intent on dancing with the devil. And what better devil than he? If she wanted to tempt fate, so did he. If he were reading her right, he would finally have her this night. The reward far outweighed the repercussion. He would gladly endure a slow torturous death at the hands of Elijah if the payoff was Bonnie Bennett on her back with his dick buried so deep in her womb every egg she produced their after would have his name engraved on it.

**A/N: Sorry to leave y'all hanging so long. I will do better.**

**Up next... Bonnie gets her magic, and a piece of Damon!**


End file.
